Keep on Groundkeepin
by Nutshop
Summary: Ozpin's grounds keeping staff are dwindling due to the constant destruction of school property by his students. And now a new batch of excited youths are incoming to wreak havoc to his academy to become huntsman and huntresses! Will Ozpin's newest grounds keeper, Evi Magkumpun, be able to overcome and repair against the challenges that await! My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter Uno

**Hello everyone! Nutshop here. I just wanted to say hi as to this being my very first Fanfiction for this site. Copyright obviously goes to Roosterteeth for both RWBY and the show Red vs Blue for their multiple hilarious references ( OC being the only idea that was mine). So without further ado, let us be underway!**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

The sky slowly began to change from a bright orange to a dark purple throughout the city of Vale. The sounds of newspapers and fliers dancing freely could be heard within the now empty streets. With the shattered, pale moon rising higher into the sky, shops all over town Vale begin to close their establishments for the night preparing themselves for the new day that awaited them.

As darkness began to cover the streets of vale, a lone, male figure with grey hair and clad in dark green clothing was casually enjoying the soothing sounds of the night with a long metal cane in one hand and an oddly shaped package in the other. After a few minutes of casually walking around the streets, he suddenly locates his destination. A small, run-down shack that consisted of broken bricks, stone, metal plates and wooden boards all nailed together to make a rather fascinating construct to those who pass by .With his objective in sight, the lone figure tightened his grip with his package and quickened his pace to toward the single beacon in the darkness to complete his mission. No way would he tackle the next day without the gift that his package provided for him and for both his fast and large colleagues.

As he made it to the front door of this place, he noticed the unique dust crystal wind chimes that dangled freely under a wooden board that had the words Evi's Friendly Fixin's painted in a bright neon green colour rather sloppily. After confirming that this was indeed the place, he hooked his cane to his left arm and began to reach for the door. The moment he grasped the doorknob with his now cane free hand, he heard a sudden explosion emanate from the building within and quickly stepped aside whilst opening the door for the something, or someone, who happened to be sent flying a few feet from the repair shop's main entrance and land rather ungracefully into the dirt path.

"...ow." The young man mumbled while having his face still in contact with the earth before him. The older man clad in dark green couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. A young man, completely covered in a thick, dusty coat of soot, flew from his own establishment and landed face first into the ground. It appeared that this happened on a daily basis whenever he came over to have something repaired or to just simply chat with him. After a few seconds had passed, he slowly began to walk towards the young man who was currently sprawled all over the ground to lend him a hand.

"Why is it this seems to occur whenever I come to visit Mister Evi Magkumpun?" The older man asked with a small smile of amusement evident on his face.

"Uh, *cough* no reason Mister Ozpin *cough* sir." Evi replied as he slowly got up thanks to the assistance of the man now known as Ozpin. "I was just trying to fix up old Swampy from the last job that I had to do. It isn't easy trying to repair a sidewalk while your completely covered in concrete."

"I see..." Ozpin said as he watched Evi attempt to remove the soot and dirt from his clothes. Evi looked like the age of seventeen , the usual age for many of his first year students being the height of approximately 5"9. He had scraggy, chestnut brown hair with dark yellow eyes and had what appeared to be rectangular metal casings that successfully covered his ears with oval shaped earrings that apparently could transform into goggles at a moments notice. His clothing attire consisted of a white short sleeved T-shirt that had a giant pink cross at the front with two more on his sleeves, a multi coloured scarf with the colours red, yellow, green and blue patterning along its fibres, a utility belt, no doubt used for holding a majority of tools needed to run his simple repair business, that had long, light brown, rectangular shaped bits of fabric that went down to his knees along the sides and one more on the backside, a pair of black shoes with black steel plates at the the point of his shoes, and a pair of cargo pants that, for some reason, concealed blue plaid patterned pajama pants.

The most interesting thing about Evi's attire was the backpack, or what he thought was a backpack, that happened to be strapped onto his back. It looked like a thick, dull metallic circle was with leather straps that went over his arms, a crooked antenna that stood out from the left side of it and it appeared to have four circular monitors that seem to be attached to the corners of it. He would have inquired more about what it was, but he had a job to fulfil by tonight that only this young man could accomplish.

After Evi tried to clean himself for about a minute, he simply shrugged and mumbled something quietly and began walking back into his establishment with Ozpin right behind him. "So what brings you here this fine evening today sir?" Evi questioned as he walked behind the counter and grabbed the nearest handkerchief to clean up his his soot covered hands and face.

"I came here for two reasons. One of them involving this package here-" Ozpin lifted his oddly shaped package and carefully placed it onto the counter top, "and another involving a situation involving my school Beacon Academy ."

" Right then! First things first, lets see what problems we have with to deal with today." Evi then tossed his now dirty handkerchief into a bin at the end of the counter-top and begun to slowly, but carefully unwrap the package. Once the package was unveiled of its contents, it revealed a critically damaged device with several dents, scratches and smaller pieces of itself scattered loosely around it. It had its wires sliced apart, glass shards all gathered up in a see though container, a few coffee beans that appeared to be jammed into some of its newly created cracks and the scent of freshly ground coffee that began to dance around the store.

Evi only needed to say one word which would solve what had caused such a fate for one of man's most greatest discoveries, besides dust. "...Glynda?"

"Glynda..." Ozpin replied with a frown as he gazed sadly at his object of affection, his trusty, reliable, coffee machine. Seeing the despair within his customers eyes, Evi then examined the remains of the device very carefully before taking a deep breath and soon disappeared behind a set of swinging doors to retrieve his tools and supplies for this incredibly serious operation.

While he was currently occupied, Ozpin began to look around Evi's repair shop and checked to see if Evi had happened to have discovered any unique knick knacks that had been thrown away in the Vale junk yard. There were devices that modelled all the way back to the the beginning of the White Fang, weapons of all shapes and sizes, random dust powered appliances and... Was that a cyborg duck that could shoot laser beams from its head?

It truly baffled him by how someone like Evi was able to live in the Vale junk yards for the past few years and create this small yet simplistic lifestyle of using the old, discarded junk thrown out by the most of society and fashion it into something even better than it was originally intended. Ozpin was simply awestruck when he first witness the ingenuity of Evi Magkumpun. He couldn't fathom how this young man was able to repair an entire city street with damage, caused by some his more energetic students, that would have taken days or even weeks worth of time, not to mention thousands of lein to pay for it, and this young man fixes it with some rubble from a nearby construction site and repairs it as if nothing had happened in a span of minutes or an hour for free! It truly was a mystery on how he did it, but one thing was for certain, he needs this boy's help if his school was to stay standing for the years to come.

"OK then, lets get started shall we?" Evi said loudly as he placed his toolbox and the spare parts needed fir the operation onto his flat workspace, causing Ozpin to snap out of his train of deep thought and stare directly at the eyes of wielder of his beloved machines fate.

"Will he make it doctor?" Ozpin asked dramatically with sadness laced in his voice. Evi laughed in mirth from this older man's sense of humour and with a look of determination, he replied," Do not worry my good man! I shall heal your child and coffee shall be restored throughout the land!"

After a few good laughs, Evi began to work on repairing the coffee machine while Ozpin simply sat across the table always impressed by how Evi's hands expertly moved between the patient, his toolbox and the piles of scrap that was scattered everywhere on the table. While this was happening, the two men engaged in their usual talk's which usually include how life's been treating them, if anything new had happened, simple man stuff like that.

"So remind me again why your assistant Miss Glynda broke your coffee machine again? This is, what, the third or forth time she's done this?" Evi asked as he currently was replacing the wires and power cables with a pair of scissors.

"Fifth time actually." Ozpin clarified. He chuckled as he saw Evi's eyes go wide by this information staring at him while his arms continued to work at the task at hand. " Apparently, she disapproves how me and the other professors are using up about two-eights of the schools finances to quench our desires for coffee."

Evi snorted from that ridiculous comment. "Well if you put it like that, I would have done the same." Evi replied as he recoloured the coffee machine with a dark mahogany tint while earning himself a glare to the face by the Headmaster of Beacon himself. "But this is coffee were talking about here, so it makes complete sense."

" My point exactly! Me and the other professors couldn't imagine being able to survive a day full of students and paper work without coffee to fuel us." Ozpin exaggerated as he watched Evi now adding the finishing touches to his child.

"I swear, your blood is replaced entirely with coffee if you guys drink that much every day." Evi commented as he removed his hands from the coffee machine to reveal his successful operation. " Well, your child has been restored back to full health like the day it made its first cup of coffee!" Evi proudly exclaimed as he went under the counter-top to retrieve two clean ceramic mugs with the letter O on one mug and the letter E on the other and a bag of coffee beans with Beacon Academy's insignia etched on the surface.

Ozpin had a look of relief and happiness when his precious device had been restored to its natural beauty. He almost began to tear up as memories of him and his coffee machine swelled up within as his object of affection was able to comfort him throughout his happier times, and when he was at his worst. "Thank you, thank you so very much. Now, shall we celebrate this successful operation with a nice warm cup of coffee?"

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Evi said with a smile as he prepared their usual drinks. They plugged in the coffee machine on an outlet located at the sides of the counter-top and with the flip of its on switch, it soon whirred to life. As they loaded it with the coffee beans and hot water, the black golden form of coffee began to form at the bottom of the kettle. They only had to wait merely thirty seconds for it to be completed and soon grabbed their respected mugs and began to pour their coffee, sugar and creams into their small, handheld, ceramic thrones. Once both mugs had been filled with their black gold to their liking, they raised their mugs in unison and brought their drinks to their lips.

With just a single sip, their senses of smell and taste were overwhelmed as the brewed flavours of coffee erupted to their senses as their bodies shuddered from the warn mugs that held in its flavourful goodness. The subtle sounds of a satisfied 'ahh...' began to emanate from both side of the table as both men simply lounged in their chairs with smiles and closed eyes on their faces.

"So what was that second thing you were talking about when you came in here sir?"Evi asked curiously with his drink being held in his right hand.

Ozpin slowly began to sit up straight from his rather comfy position of his seat when he remembered the other reason why he came here. "Evi Magkumpun, my instincts are telling me that this year is going to be a rather interesting year, meaning the amount to property damage that I will have to spend on replacing it all is probably going to sky-rocket."

"Oh my, that's not good." Evi replied rather concerned as he leaned forward from his spot, both elbows flat on the counter-top, "What about all the grounds keepers that you have? Can't they take care of stuff like this?"

"Not exactly." Ozpin said sadly, " My current ground keeping staff are dwindling from being collateral damage to my student's antics and I've seen the profiles of the newest batch of students. From what their previous schools have told me, the amount of damage that they are able to deal to school property, whether it would be intentional or not, will reach well over a million lein this year alone."

"That does not sound good at all. Though I'm still unsure as to why your telling me this." Evi stated as he lifted his mug for another mouthful off coffee.

"That's where you come in, I am inviting you to go to Beacon Academy to become a hunter." Ozpin replied bluntly.

Luckily, Ozpin was quick on his feet and was able to avoid the danger of his face getting burnt and his clothes getting coffee stains.

"*cough**cough* What?!" Evi exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. "B-but sir with all due respect, I can't go there! I've never been to school before! Not to mention the closest thing to a weapon is Swampy over there which is just an oversized wrench, my aura can't even protect me from all the bumps and cuts I get from my job, and I become a nervous train wreck if I'm ever near a crowd of people! That place is for young hunters and huntresses go to thrive to become the best and I'm- I'm just a-a reject! An experimental mistake! A problem that was supposed to be gone and vanish with all this ju-"

Before Evi could continue to say how much he was inferior to everyone else, Ozpin bonked him on the forehead with his metal cane. Due to the sheer force of the blow, Evi's chair tipped backwards which in turn caused Evi to fall onto the floor the second time tonight.

"OW!" Evi yelped as pulled back his head and began to rub his newfound bump,"What was that for?!"

"I am only doing this for the sake of both of us." Ozpin said with a calm and determined tone of voice as he leaned forward from his seat to look at Evi directly in the eyes. " You need to expand your horizons and go learn more about the world beyond this junk yard. You need to interact with new people, see the world around you with your own eyes, and quite possibly, become a hunter yourself."

Evi was speechless, he never thought that in his most wildest dreams that one day that he would be able to go to THE Beacon Academy to become a hunter. Truthfully, he was ecstatic! But before he could scream and jump for joy at such an opportunity, there were a few thing's that really concerned him.

"B-but what about funding? I can't afford to go there! I've literally been fixing thing like weapons and appliances free of charge ever since I started this business!" Evi exclaimed as he picked himself from the ground to sit back onto his chair, waving his arms to his current financial crisis.

"Remember when I mentioned how property damage would rise to over a million lein this year when these new students arrive?" Ozpin rhetorically asked. Evi had to tilt his head to recall that memory and then began to nod up and down when he remembered. " With you being able to enrol in Beacon Academy, not only will you save my schools finances, but we will be able to pay for a majority of your expenses. Schooling, supplies, textbook's uniforms, all taken care of thanks to you presence and your ability to repair all of the damaged school property."

Evi thought about it really carefully just to make sure he was hearing this all correctly. Evi was given his chance to go to Beacon Academy and Ozpin gets a repair man without spending a single lein. Ozpin saves hundreds of thousands of lein, and Evi's finances are taken care of by simply repairing stuff that becomes broken... This was practically a win-win scenario for both sides! But then he remembered another depressing detail...

"Then there's the issue with my lightish red aura." Evi sadly stated as he commanded his aura to his hand. Slowly, his hand was covered in a pink tinted aura that glowed rather brightly within the repair shop.

"A yes, that pink aura problem of yours." Ozpin commented with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Its not pink! Its lightish red!" Evi huffed as he crossed his arms. His cheeks puffed as he pouted and stared angrily at Ozpin.

Ozpin chuckled at Evi's childish expression before voicing his solution over this simple problem,"My assistant Glynda Goodwitch is a licensed specialized in the fields of aura manipulation. She would easily be able to discover what sort of problems your aura currently has or figure out its true purpose." Ozpin said while looking at Evi's shocked expression.

"Wait a minute." Evi asked as he tried to collect this new-found information," If she's a specialist in that kind of field...would she be able to change the colour of my aura to be something not lightish-red?!"

" Sadly, no." Ozpin replied. " Aura is the manifestation of ones soul and apparently, your aura's colour is pink. With how technology is advancing, nothing has been discovered to alter the colour of anyone's aura so unfortunately, it cannot be changed." He soon began to chuckle as he saw Evi's world turn black and white, fall onto all four, and succumb into a state of deep depression with a dark thundercloud forming over his head.

After recovering from his state of sadness, he then asked his next question," But, where am I supposed to learn about all that curricular stuff, and fighting Grimm when I've never done any of these things beforehand?"

Ozpin didn't even need to give an answer since his dead-panned stare towards Evi gave it away."...Oh yeah, at Beacon. You know that question sounded way better in my head before I said it." Evi grumbled as he simply embarrassed himself in front of Beacons headmaster.

"So are there more questions that need to be answered?" Ozpin asked as he finished his cup of coffee.

" Just one more...When do I start?" Evi asked with a smile and excitement in his eyes.

Ozpin smiled and replied," Tomorrow morning, I suggest you get ready for the big day." He then grabbed his beloved coffee machine and with a firm handshake, he turned around began walking out the door.

"Thank you very much for this chance Mr Ozpin!" Evi yelled happily as he waved to his friend now soon to be headmaster. That was, until he noticed his clock at the entrance of the door saying that it was currently 4:38 am that his face paled in realization.

"OH CRAP! I HAVE TO GET READY!"

Ozpin heard Evi's sudden exclamation as he slowly walked away from Evi's repair shop and began to chuckle with his coffee machine in hand. His smile and and chuckle began to grow wider and louder as he heard the sound of glass breaking and display cases falling over as Evi tried to control the situation as he panicked, though only making it worse than it was beforehand.

"I'M OK! I'M OK! I'M DEFINITELY O-"

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from the store completely cutting off Evi's voice and control of the situation. After a few seconds, Evi coughed and groggily shouted;

"...I'M NOT OK...ow!"

After his back arched forward from laughing non-stop for a few moments, Ozpin wiped the tears behind his glasses and with a smile on his face, he went to his vehicle and began long drive back to Beacon to prepare for the initiation of his soon-to-be students.

"Looks like this truly is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! The first chapter of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it and hopefully, there will be more chapters to come! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but hopefully it will be soon. Until then, this is Nutshop saying farewell and I hope I will see you again soon!**


	2. Chaptor Buckle my Two

**Hello everybody! Nutshop here again to post the second chapter of "Keep on GroundKeepin"! I should really figure out how to ask people for preview my stories for any details so if you would like to help me out on how do I do that, it would be most appreciated. But enough about me, please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"*Bing-Bong!* The plane for Beacon Academy has now landed. Please gather your belongings, have your passport and documents ready for the front desk and prepare for departure. Thank you for flying with us today. Have a pleasant day. *Bing-Bong!*" The flight attendant called as she slowly set down her microphone.

It was a bright, new day in the city of Vale. Birds chirping sweet melodies to the world as they soared across the vast blue skies above, citizens of all ages exited their home's to bask in the fresh air of their new day and stores all over town flipped their signs and activated their 'on' switches for the world to know that they were ready and OPEN for the world today.

The Vale airport acted as it normally would with hundreds of soon to be passengers awaiting their respective planes. However, today was the mark of a special occasion because this was the day that many were awaiting for. The day where applicants come to Beacon Academy and become hunters and huntresses. Thanks to this momentous event that happens on a yearly basis, the airport became extra busy as excited young graduates from their combat schools with weapons of different shapes, sizes, types and elements flooded towards their respective gates towards their futures. They said their temporary farewells to their friends and fellow family members one last time before they turned towards the gate and stepped into the newest chapter of their lives. Confidence and excitement being clearly evident within their eyes as they waited patiently in line to board their planes.

However, that could not be said for everyone as there were some that feared this sudden life-changing moment, especially for a certain hooded, young, male blond. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he held his passport and luggage close to himself as he waited for the line to shrink before he too, would go and board the aircraft. He couldn't believe that he, the idiotic, blond goof-ball of his family, was going to Beacon to achieve his dream in becoming a proud hunter and a hero just like his father and his many forefathers. It gave him a sense of pride that he was able to go but at the same time, gave him a sense of despair all at the same time. Would he be able to live up to their expectations? would he be good enough to become the hero like in the legends? He shook these thoughts away as he saw the line at the front desk have only a few students remaining. So he rounded up his belongings, rose from his seat and began to walk towards the front desk to have his documents viewed.

Before he even took a step forward, he heard a loud, groggy, snarl that sounded a lot like an Ursa emanate a few seats behind him. He completely froze in place due to this Grimm like sound as sweat began to form on his palms and forehead, his ocean blue eyes opening wide with fear and his legs beginning shake and buckle uncontrollably. With a fearful gulp of his throat, he slowly turned his head towards the source of the sound only to realize it wasn't a Grimm at all. In fact, the sleeping stranger looked more so like a young, dusty, bright colored hobo that decided to crash at the airport for the night. He decided to keep that comment to himself before jumping to conclusions.

The blond boy sighed in relief that he didn't have to fight a Grimm in the airport and decided to wake him up to let him know that the plane had arrived. Besides, it would be nice to have a new friend for the ride. His mom always said with her wise words of wisdom that '_strangers were just friends that you haven't yet'_.

As he got closer, he saw that his clothes apparently were covered in something black and dusty. Soot maybe? He couldn't tell. His scarf was tied loosely to cover the suns rays while he slept, a greasy red case was placed beside him with bits of paper shoved right under it and his whole body was slacked back with his mouth wide open. The dusty, young male suddenly mumbled something about a white rooster that wore a set of chattering plastic teeth before shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position. Sadly, the new sleeping position was a little _too_ close to the edge of his seat as his whole body leaned to the right, only to fall right onto the carpeted floor with a rather loud *thud!*.

The blonde winced as he saw Evi hit the floor head first but began chuckle from this sight as the other young man sat up straight instantaneously looking around with groggy eyes like a meerkat on morning lookout duty with a hangover.

"Ugh." Evi grunted as he pulled down his scarf and began to rub his head with his left arm. "That's going to leave a mark."

While he was trying to soothe his new wound, he noticed a brown, gloved hand in his sights and looked up to see a blond, hooded male with bits of knight armour covering his sweater and a smile of amusement on his face.

"Hey, need a hand?" The blond boy asked as his arm was still held out for the man on the floor. Evi smiled sheepishly as he must have made a fool out of himself in his sleep as he grabbed the friendly appendage to be pulled up from the ground.

"Thanks for the help man. Sorry if I said anything weird while I was asleep " Evi said as he was now standing on his own two legs. He began to stretch his arms and back to remove any cramps from his awkward sleeping position. After a few twists and stretches, he offered his own hand before saying, "I'm Evi, Evi Magkumpun."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc and your welcome." The boy named Jaune replied with a smile as he began to shake Evi's hand firmly. "And don't worry about it, stuff like that happens to everybody nowadays." Evi smiled from the friendliness that emanated from this blond boy and began to strike a conversation with him.

"*Bing-Bong!* Final boarding call for Beacon Academy. Please gather your belongings and line up at the front desk to be allowed access to the aircraft. I repeat, this the final boarding call for Beacon Academy. *Bing-Bong!*" The flight attendant stated as she set down the microphone and began to stare at the last two passengers who were currently in the waiting room.

The two boys blinked a few times before they began to look around. Turns out that they were indeed the last two people in the waiting room. As they shared a rather sheepish smile, they gathered their belongings and passports and began their short walk to the front desk.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope you have all of your documents ready for today's flight towards Beacon Academy." The flight attendant said with a smile and practiced tone as she stood behind the front desk. Her black hair was in a ponytail and her eyes shined a pale dark green. On her black flight attendant cap were two small badges of soldier's helmets, one of them ocean blue, and the other a deep brown. She also had tank shaped earrings and had a light amount of make up to emphasize her eyes and face. Her clothing attire included the simple flight attendant uniform of a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black uniform jacket, and a small pelican badge could be seen just above her name tag. She also wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, black tights and simple black high-heels that raised her height by only two inches.

"Good to see you too Sheila." Evi replied with a smile as he handed her his passport and ticket.

The flight attendant now dubbed Sheila recognized this voice as her smile began to brighten. "Oh! Mr. Magkumpun! It is good to see you again this morning. I did not recognize you as the soot on your clothes made it difficult to identify the pink that you wear on a daily basis!" Sheila exclaimed as she grabbed the handed passport.

"It's not pink Sheila! It's lightish red!" Evi grumbled as he stared at the ground with a frown. " Also, It's super comfy so stop nagging me about it!"

Sheila chuckled from Evi's expression before asking. "Are you going to become a hunter and protect Vytal from the Grimm?"

Evi seemed to have recovered from his slump thanks to Sheila's question as his smile returned to his face."Yep! Today this repair man is going to be fixing everything with these bad boys here!" Evi stated as he struck a heroic pose that emphasized the non-existent muscles on his arms. Laughter began to form from both Sheila and Jaune as they saw Evi's silly pose.

"I am sure you will become an excellent hunter Mr. Magkumpun." Sheila replied as she returned Evi his passport. She then turned her head towards the blond boy with a questioning glance. "May I ask who this fellow beside you is called?"

Evi soon abandoned his heroic pose to grab his passport. When he realized that these two haven't been acquainted with each other, he clasped Jaune's shoulder guard to introduce her to his friend.

"Sheila, this my new, good friend Jaune Arc. Jaune, this is Sheila, the lovely wife of my friend Lopez the Heavy." Evi said as he pointed out who was who with an open palm aimed at each person.

Jaune couldn't form words as he simply stared at the woman in front of her. To be honest, he was rather scared and weak at the sight of women every since he was little. After a few incidents that happened in his younger years, his phobia of women had gotten better to the point that he wouldn't run away screaming the moment he saw one and was able to last a few minutes before things would get problematic. He tried his best to stand his ground as well as fight an incoming nose bleed before stuttering a quiet, "H-hello..." While he attempted to introduce himself and not make a scene, he slowly handed her his passport and ticket.

"Hello Mr. Arc, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sheila replied happily as she obtained his important documents.

"Likewise." Jaune said. While Sheila was inspecting if all the needed papers were in order, Evi noticed that Jaune had subconsciously moved from his grasp and hid behind Evi. Before he would inquire what Jaune was doing, Evi decided to asked the question that was currently plaguing his mind, "Where's Lopez? I haven't seen him around lately."

"Oh! Are you trying to locate my husband Lopez? He is currently not in Vale at the moment as he is on tour with his friends throughout the world of Vytal. He told me that they are performing in Minstral for a live concert that should be happening some time later today." Sheila suddenly began to blush a dark crimson by the sudden mention of his husbands concert as her attempts to cover her blush were futile.

"*sigh* I remember that fateful day back in army training camp. He sang to me from the top of my dust-powered scorpion tank his love to me while I doing maintenance on the nearby vehicles with my vehicle destroying assistant. His heavenly voice singing about eyes, my hair, my tanks powerful treads as they destroyed any obstacle that stood in its path, it was love at first sight."

While Sheila was reminiscing in the past with a dreamy look on her features and her hands still trying to cover her face, Jaune, who was currently behind Evi, was genuinely confused by the sudden change of events. He turned to Evi's direction, only to see him trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

After a few seconds had passed, Jaune was nearing his limit and Jaune cleared his throat with a loud *A-HEM*! Sheila was snapped out from her daydream and handed back his paperwork.

"Oh! I am incredibly sorry for delaying you from embarking." Sheila apologized as she began bowing to her shoulder down multiple times.

"It's, uh, okay Sheila, nothing to worry about." Jaune replied as he began to scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Evi had finally settled down his laughter and begun to head towards their plane. When he realized that Jaune was still back there wish Sheila, he signal his new friend that it was time to get going. "Hey Jaune!" Evi cried, "We gotta go! This plane to Beacon can't wait for us forever!"

Jaune heard the cries of his new friend Evi and with a quick bow, jogged toward Evi's location.

"Good luck Mr. Magkumpun, Mr. Arc! I hope you will be flying with us again soon!" Sheila said as she waved towards the two boys.

"Thanks Sheila! Tell Lopez I say hi! Oh! Also tell him that I want a copy of his live concert!" Evi shouted back. He soon saw Sheila blush a bright red and began to laugh from her embarrassed expression.

Soon after Evi had stopped laughing, they began to walk towards the aircraft in comfortable silence.

"So how did you know her Evi? From how you guys were talking, it sounded like you guys knew each other thanks to a guy named Lopez!" Jaune asked as they approached the airplanes doors.

Evi rubbed his chin with his left hand as he tried to recall when he first met the two lovers. "Well, I first met Lopez and Sheila back at my repair shop a few months ago. Sheila was looking for a new tank barrel and Lopez was looking for an english translator for his helmet."

Jaune nodded his head in understanding until he suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute." Jaune said as he and Evi entered the plane. "You run a repair shop in Vale?"

"Why yes, yes I do!" Evi exclaimed as he reached into his utility belt and grabbed a bright yellow business card and handed it to Jaune. "Evi Magkumpun, proud owner of Evi's Friendly Fixin's, at your service!"

Jaune was amazed by how someone like Evi was already a business. They eventually found a nice spot to settle in at the very back of the plane as the front was filled with several young hunters and huntresses to-be. When they were seated comfortable in their new found seats, Jaune then flipped to the front of the card, inspected the card to view its details, became very quiet and after a few seconds, he suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

"I-HAHAHA! I can't believe tha-HEHEH-that's you-your, di-did you s-seriously... BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Jaune cried as he tried his hardest to create a sentence. He was unsuccessful as his eyes suddenly were full of tears, his face began to turn pink, he held his sides tightly and to top it all off, he fell from seat due to sheer amusement.

Evi suddenly got nervous from this extremely sudden reaction from his new friend. While Jaune was laughing like a madman, the card that Evi gave fell from his grasp and landed faced up in front of him. The moment Evi saw that yellow card, his face went completely white when he realize then and there why Jaune was laughing so much.

He gave him the wrong card.

The card that Evi gave Jaune there was actually his Vale health card. Besides all the basic information being present and up to date, the detail that haunted him was the picture that represented him. On it, you could see Evi's hair being singed and poofy like an experiment that went wrong and exploded. His face wasn't fairing any better as it was covered in soot, save fore his eyes as his goggles protected them, his nose had a piece of toilet paper towel stuffed into one nostril and his forehead having multiple bumps forming. To make this even worse, his picture was caught right before he sneezed.

Evi's face went scarlet in a matter of seconds as he continued to stare at his health card, then at the other students that began to stare at the two of them and finally, his blond, laughing companion. He couldn't believe that he had just showed Jaune one of his most embarrassing pictures of all time, and they weren't at Beacon yet! Evi snatched the vile health card and quickly curled up in a ball on his seat as he covered his steaming red face with both his hands and knees. Dark clouds of despair began to form on top of Evi's head.

Suddenly a voice on the planes intercom began its announcement. "*Bleep-bloop!* Hello people that are in my air plane! This is the voice of your super cool captain speaking and I am here to tell you that we will be flying to Beacon now. So make sure to stay in the plane at all times and enjoy you peanuts! *Bleep-Bloop!*"

True to the pilot's word, the plane to Beacon Academy took off quickly from the airport. Unfortunately, both boys did not have a good grip of their seats or their seatbelts on. Therefore, the sudden motion of the aircraft caused Evi and Jaune to be sent flying from their location and across the plane, on a straight collision course towards a short, black haired girl wearing a red hooded cloak.

She was talking to the taller, blond haired girl about the view outside the plane before havoc started break loose.

"Get out of the way little lady!" Evi yelled as both boys flew towards their destination. The girl in red barely caught the warning in time as she caught a glimpse of the sudden danger approaching her location. She was able to jump over Jaune as he skidded past her, but was unable to dodge Evi as they both collided mid air. They both flew like a tumble weed of limbs before the device on Evi's back caused both of them to be sent into the air... And land directly onto of Jaune's back who just skidded to a stop.

The other girl who was with the red cloaked girl could only stare at what in the world had transpired a few seconds ago. After a few seconds had passed, she soon began to laugh loudly as she saw the three, dizzy, young teenagers create a doggy pile onto the poor blond boy.

The red hooded girl who was currently at the top of the pile began to sway left and right as stars and little Beowolves could be seen as they spun around her head. She shook her head quickly to remove the dizziness, only to see the older girl laugh loudly at what was happening and two boys who flew at her were currently underneath the bottom of the poor victim. A blush of embarrassment began to envelope her face when she realized where she was.

"Well Ruby," the older girl exclaimed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You always said that I pulled in the weird ones. I didn't think that you could pull some in too!" She then went into another fit of laughter from her comment and was rolling on the floor.

"Yang!" The hooded girl called Ruby yelled as she waved her arms quickly from her current location. "Please don't make this worse for me as it is!"

The older girl called Yang continued to laugh at the sight of Ruby's misfortune when they heard a sudden grunt emanate from the pile of bodies.

"...ow" Evi grumbled as he was stuck in the middle of the doggy pile. "Sorry about crashing into you little lady." Evi then turned his head towards the girl who was currently on his stomach and gave her the best apologetic smile he could muster in his injured state.

"Uh, don't worry about it, the pilot was pretty crazy when he started the plane." Ruby replied quietly. She hopped off Evi and began to check her clothing and cloak to see if anything happened to be out of place.

Evi gave her a sheepish smile when he realized some thing, "Hey dude, are you ok?" Evi asked as he turned his head sideways to face his friend who was currently at the bottom of the pile. He also noticed that Jaune's face happened to be a bit green as his face looked as if he was quite queasy.

"..ugh. I think I'm going to be sick.." Jaune replied weakly as his head swayed left and right.

"...What?" Evi then gave Jaune a rather questioning glance. Sadly, he didn't get the hint as Jaune began to up-chuck his breakfast as it landed all over Evi's clothing and the plane's cold metal floor.

"OH Dust! It's everywhere!" Evi yelled as he jumped off Jaune quickly. His face cringed when he realized another detail. "UGH! Damn dude that stinks! Wha-What did you eat for it to smell this bad?!" He then ran towards the restrooms in attempts to remove the stench that began to form in his clothing.

Ruby stood a few feet from the accident and Yang had stopped laughing as they both covered their noses as best they could from the putrid smell. She then saw some of the vile liquid land on Yang's leather boots. "Uh, sis?" Ruby said rather slowly," You've got something on your shoes."

Yang quickly turned her head towards her shoes and paled when she saw a splatter of vomit that landed on the tip of her right foot "Ew, ew, ew, EEWWW!" Yang screamed as she ran towards her younger sister for assistance. Ruby saw the incoming threat and began to run away from her sister as she screamed,

"Ah! Noo! Get away from me! Get away from me, GET AWAY FROM MEEE!"

* * *

**Well there it is. It was pretty funny that I was able to write this while I was on a 12 hour bus ride. So yeah! This is Nutshop's story and I hope you stay handsome all day, everyday! Bye and stay tuned for the Incoming chapters!**


	3. Chapator Tree

**Hello! Nutshop here! I am proud to announce the next chapter of my story. I decided to follow cannon as much as possible though at the same time, I will be adding my own little moments as well as a few familiar references from time to time so keep your eyes peeled. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The airships had finally begun to descend towards the cliffs of Beacon Academy. The sounds of engines slowing down could be heard as the doors of each aircraft swung open to usher out their passengers. However, two of these passengers, particularly Jaune and Evi, had sprinted out of their plane causing most of the other passengers step aside from their vile scented path. Jaune ran towards the nearest trashcan to empty out his stomach while Evi dashed towards Beacon to the first body of water to remove the stink off from his clothes. That was when he spotted the central fountain.

"INCOMING!" Evi yelled at no one in particular as he continued his path towards his destination. His target was a rather large fountain with a Grimm like creature at the bottom and what appeared to be two figures shaking hands on a rocky platform above it. When he judged that he was close enough, he stuck his hand into his utility belt and pulled out what appeared to be a large, pink sponge. He took a giant leap into the sky, curled his body into a ball and descended into the fountain making a rather large *splash!* in the process. This did not go unnoticed as one of the two passerby's dragged their childhood friend to investigate who created that awesome, watery splash!

When Evi had abruptly entered the fountain, he was surprised that it was quite deep, about 5 feet so that his head stuck out of the cool water when his shoes were flat against the bottom. So with that in mind, he submerged his entire body into the water and with his trusty sponge in hand, he began to scrub himself clean of all the soot, grease and vomit that embraced his clothing. Thankfully, his sponge already had soap in it, so as he began to scrub himself, bubbles with a lightish-red tint began to appear on the fountains surface and around the area surrounding it.

While Evi was currently submerged, two wannabe detectives arrived at the crime scene and began to investigate what had transpired a few moments ago. They heard the voice of a male teenager shout the word "incoming!" at the top of his lungs. They also saw giant splash that happened to have been created by the shape of what may have been a cannonball, the fountain and the area around it suddenly contained fluffy, pink bath bubbles, and to top it all off they- wait a minute... They back tracked on their train of thought as they saw that the fountain was indeed creating pink bubbles that began to float around them. An audible, excited gasp could be heard from the female detective as she let go of her friends jade green shirt collar.

"Oh! Oh my gosh Ren!" the girl exclaimed as she began to stare wide eyed at all the pink that surrounded her. A child like grin began to form on her face as she started to boop several the bubbles making them disappear into thin air. The scent of bubblegum became stronger as every bubble was popped. "Look at all these bubbles Ren! So many bubbles! Look look! They're even my favorite color! Pink! And they even smell like bubblegum when you pop them! EEEE THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

The long haired boy named Ren had patted away the wrinkles from his clothing before staring at the spectacle before him. It's not every day you get to see Beacon Academy's fountain spew pink bubblegum scented bubbles. The last time he saw this amount of bubbles form was when his childhood friend always made it a bubble bath when they bathed together when they were kids and when she brought a dozen bubble makers for their graduation ceremony at their combat school. The look of happiness on her face as she spun around the fountain always brought a smile to his face.

"Nora?" Ren asked in his usual calm voice. The girl dubbed Nora suddenly stopped spinning and faced the direction of her childhood friend.

"Yes Ren?" Nora replied as she paid close attention to what he was going to say. Before Ren could say anything, they were interrupted by the sound of somebody emerging from the fountains water and the suspicious voice in question saying "Ah! Much better…"

The two friends began to stare at the bubbling fountain, then at each other before Ren decided to break the silence. "Let's investigate." Ren said as he crossed his arms and nodded towards Nora. She soon remembered what there were doing near the fountain in the first place and with a skip in her step, she headed directly towards the source of the sound. When she arrived at the edge of the fountain, she pulled out her trusty magnifying glass and began her search for the causer of the pink bubbles.

While unaware of the attention he attracted, he casually floated on the fountain's watery surface as bubbles surrounded his vision. He blew some of the bubbles that were covering his vision, only to reveal what looked like red headed, teal eyed cyclops that had a bubbly pink beard stare directly at him. They stared at each other with questioning looks on their faces before they began to greet each other like nothing was wrong.

"Hello!" Evi said with a smile.

"Hi!" Nora replied a grin as she put away her magnifying glass. "Who are you?"

"I'm Evi Magkumpun! Who are you?" Evi exclaimed as began to stand on his feet on the bottom of the fountain.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" She then pointed her hand directly at her friend who sat beside her. "And this is my super best friend Lie Ren! We've been together for like forever! But not together-together but together ever since we were kids!"

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Lie!" He then extended his soaked hand towards the other boy.

"Just call me Ren." Ren said as he shook the offered limb firmly. "And the feelings are mutual."

Evi smiled at the two new friends he had successfully made here on his first day.

"So, Evi," Ren began as he continued to stare at Nora booping more bubbles and enjoying the scent of bubblegum. "Do you need some help out of the fountain?"

When Evi realized that he was indeed still in the fountain, he pulled his body back into the water so that only his eyes and head could be seen. Evi nodded his head in attempts to hide his embarrassment.

Ren began to chuckle quietly as he saw the answer to his question. "Nora could you lend a hand?" Ren asked as he gestured Evi to raise his arms. Nora quickly nodded in approval and soon had a good grip on one of Evi's raised appendages.

"Ok, at the count of three, we pull, ok Nora?" Ren instructed as they got into their positions, "Aye, Aye, Ren!" Nora cheered signaling that she was roaring to go. When Ren got ahold of Evi's other arm, he began to count, "One-"

"THREE!" Nora yelled as she use her monstrous strength to extract Evi's body from the fountain. She was so strong in fact that she was able to toss the soaked boy several feet into the air, as well as accidentally tossing her childhood friend in the process.

"Ren!" Nora cried as she saw them soar higher into the sky. Luckily, Ren had been in this situation beforehand so he was able to act accordingly by shifting his momentum in a forward direction as he landed with a roll injury free. Evi on the other hand was a different story. He had no idea in what to do and began to panic. Thankfully, Nora sent him flying towards a tree so his landing was cushioned by the leaves and branches. The occasional *oof!* and *ow!* could be heard as he slowly descended the tree. Eventually, he got to the bottom with a rather loud thud when his bottom had crashed landed onto the base of the tree.

"Yay!" Nora exclaimed as she clapped her hands rapidly from the two boys surviving the Nora express. Ren began to pat the dust from his clothes while Evi was removing the twigs and leaves from his dripping wet hair. After checking that nothing was broken, Evi turned towards the two before saying, "Thank you for getting me out of that fountain."

"No problem Evi!" Nora replied as she skipped towards Evi's location with Ren walking behind her. "Were you the one who made the pink bubbles around the fountain?"

When Evi heard that question that Nora had asked him, he blinked and began to look at the fountain as the sight of pink bubbles came into view. When he realized that his was mainly his fault, he simply replied with a "whoops..."

Ren stared curiously towards the currently drenched boy who was the causer of this scene. "So why were you in the fountain in the first place?" Evi stared sadly at Ren as he recalled the reason why he did what he did.

"Well," Evi started as he rubbed his chin, "First my house blew up. Then I had finished rebuilding it by 7 o'clock this morning. After that, I had to run through a grease factory to get to the airport in time, and when I entered the plane, my new friend apparently had motion sickness and caused a rather large scene with me not being the only victim."

Ren was skeptical at first when he heard all this, but after looking in his eyes, they told him that he was actually telling the truth. Not to mention that being with Nora for a long time would make someone accustomed to events like this.

"Oh can I ask you something?" Nora asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Where did you get that bubblegum bubble soap?! It smells sooo good! And its my favorite colour, pink!"

Evi was surprised when he heard that he wasn't the only person who liked the scent of bubblegum. "Well, I know a good friend who runs a cleaning saloon that's sells all kind of stuff like my soap! So when we are settled in here in Beacon, I could take you guys there if you want." Evi said as he put away his cleaning sponge back into his utility belt. Evi couldn't understand what happened next because Nora was moving quickly between him, Ren, and cheering as she showered the place with white and pink confetti.

"Ok!" Nora exclaimed as she shook Evi's hands quickly and painfully. She then went to Ren say something of the line of best buds but couldn't hear it that well with the water in his ears. Speaking about water, he was still wet from his little bath in the central fountain.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later! I forgot to bring a towel for my bath!" Evi said with a smile as he waved at his new friends Nora and Ren.

"Bye bye Evi! We'll see you later inside!" Nora replied happily as she and Ren waved in Evi's direction before heading towards the auditorium. Evi decided to walk around the school before going inside to dry himself off from the sun's warm embrace.

It was a really good day to wander around as Evi slowed his pace and began to observe his surroundings. Beacon Academy was simply breathtaking. Its multiple structures were designed with the most complicating of of blueprints yet they were able to complete it. The gardens were filled with an assortment of different kinds of flowers, plants and trees of all shapes and sizes. Not to mention that the assortment of birds that lived here-

***BOOOM!***

... Had flown away from the sudden explosion that occurred nearby. Evi sighed as he started to head towards the sound of the explosion.

When he arrived to what he thought was the centre of the explosion, he saw a white bricked courtyard filled with an assortment of random things happening. First he saw what looked to be a luggage cart that had been sliced in half by a giant red scythe that appeared to have been lodged deep into a nearby bench. Then he saw several white suitcases with snowflakes on them were scattered about everywhere and finally a small crater had been formed as soot as well as ice lingered around its edge. While he was analyzing all the damage, he noticed a familiar girl with a red cloak as well as another girl with white hair yelling at her.

He wasn't able to hear what they were talking about since he had a job to do, and that involved covering that crater, repairing that luggage cart and replacing the wooden boards on that bench. So he activated his trusty tool Swampy, put on his red lenses goggle earrings, and began to work.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl yelled as she continued her verbal assault against Ruby who was paralyzed with guilt and fear that if she moved from her spot, the situation would get worse. While she was stuck in place, her eyes happened to have spotted the guy that crashed into her when they were in the plane. He looked a bit different; it was as if he took a bath with all his clothes on and forgot to use a towel when he was done. Her point was proven when water seemed to squirt out from his shoes whenever he took a step. However, his cleanlier look was not what surprised her; it was what he was doing. He was piling up a bunch of rocks into the crater that she accidentally made by sneezing, placed a miniature blowtorch from his utility belt near the luggage cart and extracted a 12 ft. 2x4 piece of wood from the same utility belt and placed it near the bench her baby had lodged itself into as it was sent flying from the explosion…Was he a magician? While she was contemplating this and completely ignoring the girl in front of her, she saw Evi begin to wind up his swing with what appeared to be a giant red wrench. Ruby's eyes went wide as she tried to get the white girl's attention before it was too late.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" the white haired girl angrily asked as she glared at the shorter girl.

"Uh, you may want to look and see for yourself." Ruby stated as she pointed her right hand in the direction behind the white haired lady to what she was currently staring at. The white haired girl turned her head, only to see a soggy, brightly dressed ruffian aim a giant wrench at the ground. The area of impact happened to be near several of her briefcases that were full to the brim with dust.

'Oh no!' She thought as she saw Evi wind up his swing. 'If that thing hits the ground, it will activate all the dust in my briefcases!' Her face paled when she imagined all of Beacon Academy suddenly vanishes from a massive, dusty explosion.

"Stop you ruffian!" She cried as she ran towards the young man. Sadly, she was a few seconds too late as the wrench came into contact with the stone path and caused a mediocre sized cloud of dust appear and envelope the immediate area. Her sight was completely blocked as she tried to draw her rapier but only dropped in the process. While she was momentarily blinded, she could have sworn that she heard the sounds of a jack hammer hitting the floor, the a saw hacking through wood, a hammer hitting something metallic and the sound of a duck quacking then right after the sound of a laser beam being fired. When all the sounds had ceased and her sight had returned, she could only see the ruffian that caused this mess and quite possibly a natural disaster as put his giant wrench back onto his back.

"YOU!" she shouted angrily as she began to stomp angrily towards him. Evi turned his head to where he heard that voice only to see nothing as the dusty cloud had hidden the white haired girl.

"Who said that?" Evi asked in no one in particular. When he did not get a reply, his body began to tense up dramatically. 'Was that the sound of a ghost?! There are ghosts here in Beacon!?' Evi thought as he began to look around frantically. He was terrified of ghosts and it didn't help that strange ominous noises tended to appear whenever he was salvaging for supplies in the junkyard. Before he was about to run off, his scarf was tugged roughly by a slender, pale hand as it brought his head low enough to be face to face with a white haired girl with a ponytail on the right side of her head. He was suddenly consumed in fear as the girl was giving him a glare so scary that if it had a meaning, it would mean 'I am going to end your life'.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" she shouted angrily at Evi's face. "Don't you realize how much danger you put us all in with the recklessness of your actions?!" Evi was unsure of what was happening at the moment but one thing was for certain, this little lady was scary!

"Uh, sorry?" Evi replied with a sheepish smile as he deactivated his goggle earrings. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she looked enraged and more threatening than a few moments ago. Not to mention that icicles began to form around his freezing cold, soaked body.

"Sorry? **SORRY!?** Is that all you can say before you attempted to get us all KILLED?!" she screeched as she began to yell at poor, shivering Evi. That was when he realized that there was something much scarier than his fear of ghosts, it was the fear of her. While she was yelling at her newest victim, the dust cloud began to subside with every passing second. Ruby, who was thankful that she wasn't being yelled at anymore, was currently trying to find her scythe in the midst of the dusty chaos. When she saw that familiar red tint of her weapon, she dashed towards it, picked it up quickly, and double checked if her baby wasn't hurt. When she had confirmed that nothing had been damaged, she quickly turned it back into a red rectangular shape and placed it behind her back. When she completed her mission on retrieving her weapon, all the dust had vanished to reveal a sight that made her eyes wide and her mouth hang wide open.

While Ruby was rendered speechless, Evi was currently trying his hardest to not die from hypothermia. "W-with all d-due respect l-little lady, I was j-just doing my j-job!" Evi chattered as his voice quivered from the constant glare the white haired girl was giving him.

"Your job?! What kind of job allows you to make dust clouds and almost blow up Beacon Academy!?" She rhetorically growled as she kept her eye contact towards Evi. He then jerked his quivering head to where Ruby was currently standing before simply saying, "M-my j-j-job."

She soon looked in the direction that Evi told her to humor him, only to have her eyes go wide as she finally let go of Evi's scarf. She then began to walk to where Ruby was currently standing as they both shared the same expression.

"Whoa..." was all that Ruby could say as she saw what Evi had done. The white haired girl on the other hand, was trying comprehend how this was physically possible. When the dust cloud had finally disappeared, the crater that Ruby made was gone completely, like it never happened, and the luggage cart that was cleaved in half, was all fixed with all of her suitcases already loaded up snugly. Even the bench that had the giant red scythe looked brand new! The only things that was out of the ordinary was that the luggage cart now had a compartment for someone to drive it instead of having to drag it around all day and that Evi was currently laying on the ground trying to unthaw himself a few feet away.

"Wha- how did you- but-" Was all she could muster as she pointed at the repaired damage and Evi who was still on the ground with his eyes closed. She looked between the two as her expression of confusion grew and grew.

When Evi had been successful in removing a majority of the icicles from his body, he stood up, reached into his utility belt, grabbed a few cards, double checked them to make sure that he was holding the right card, and handed the confused girl and Ruby his proper business card.

"Vale's local repairman, Evi Magkumpun, nice to meet you." Evi stated as he bowed towards the two girls. When he finished his bow, he soon retreated behind a nearby lamppost in order to avoid getting frozen and suffering another near-death experience. When they received the small slip of paper, it showed them his name, contact information and a map that had an x that marked the location of where his establishment was.

After a few seconds had passed, both girls had regained their bearings as the white haired one had decided to speak first. "Before I say something, may I ask why are you hiding behind a lamppost?" She asked questioningly as both girls stared at Evi's odd behavior.

"Well," Evi started sheepishly, "You're scary, and I don't want to become a human popsicle again." When he finished stating the reason of his actions, Ruby was suppressing a giggle while the girl in white gave him a dead-panned stare.

"I see… well I supposed that I have to thank you for being able to repair my luggage cart and the school property that she made." she said as she jerked her thumb in Ruby's direction.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted as she puffed her cheeks. "I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually."

The three teenagers soon turned their heads towards the new voice that appeared completely out of nowhere. What they saw was a another girl with long, black, wavy hair with a black bow tied snuggly at the top. As she approached them, she closed her book and tossed a corked vial of red towards the heiress. "Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the company that supplies two thirds of dust for all of Vytal."

The white haired girl named Weiss catched the small vial with ease as a a smug grin appears on her face. "Finally some recognition!" she exclaimed as she puffed out her flat chest.

"The same company that utilizes faunus labor villages to mine their dust as well as acquiring shady business partners." The black haired teen said as she stared at Weiss rather disapprovingly. When Weiss heard that second comment, her face turned into a scowl and she began to flail her arms.

"What the- how dare you- the nerve of-" Weiss yelled as she tried to form accusatory sentences. While this was happening, she had noticed that both Ruby and Evi began to chuckle from what was happening. Before Weiss made more of a fool out if herself she yelled an "UGH!" from pure frustration before walking towards Beacon while her servants drove the upgraded luggage cart slowly behind her.

"I'll make it up to you!" Ruby yelled as she waved at the heiress. After she was eventually out of sight, Ruby turned towards the mysterious woman that helped her a few moments ago.

"So what's your... name?" Ruby asked but when she turned to where she was, she saw her slowly walk away from them with her book in hand, completely ignorant of their presence. When she was the only one standing in the courtyard, she slumped ungracefully onto the floor before mumbling, "Welcome to Beacon." rather quietly.

While she was on the floor and down in the dumps, a shadow loomed over her head. She opened her eyes to see that Evi was still there with his head blocking the sunlight from her eyes.

"Hey, you ok Miss..?" Evi asked in a concerned tone.

"Ruby..." Ruby answered "And no, not really." She then closed her eyes hoping that today would just end. She heard something hit the ground and soon opened her eyes to see Evi sit casually beside her with a comforting smile on his face.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Talk about what?" Ruby said with a confused stare as her back was still on the floor

"What's troubling you so much that you're on the ground?" Evi questioned as continued to stare at her in the eyes. Ruby smiled at how this boy that she had crashed into in the airship was trying his best to cheer her up. So she fashioned her red cloak into a comfy pillow and rested her head onto it before venting her emotions.

"Well, it all started last night."

* * *

Flashback (By Ruby Rose)

_'It was a normal night in Vale before things started to get crazy. I was browsing the magazine rack at a dust shop while listening to my favorite song, Red like Roses. Everything was peaceful until I heard the cries of a criminal laughing evilly!'_

"BWAHAHA! I am the evil Roman Torchwick and I am here to rob your store of everything!" _The evil man cried as his army of black suited lackeys charged through the door._

'_As I peeked behind the shelves in the back of the store, I saw the evil mastermind commanding his army of evil minions as they began to steal everything from the store while making a terrible mess.'_

"Oh no! Don't rob my store of everything!" _The old cashier cried as he coward in fear behind the counter._ "Oh who will save poor, helpless me?!"

_'That was when I made my awesome entrance by sending one of the bad guys flying out the door.'_

"Have no fear fellow citizen! The Red Ranger is here!"_ I cried as I took my signature pose of standing on one leg and with both arms ready to chop down some evil doers._

_'The evil suited men quaked in fear of my presence while their leader stepped forth unfazed and with an evil grin on his face.'_

"So we finally meet Red Ranger!" _Roman exclaimed as he spun his metal cane_ " I, Roman Torchwick, will take everything in this store because I am an evil jerk face and no one will stop me! Not even you! BWAHAHAHA!"

"We'll see about that, I will stop you and send you behind bars!" _I replied as I pulled out my weapon, the fabulous Crescent Rose!_

"Hmph! Confident are we? Useless minions, **ATTACK!**" _Roman commanded as he pointed his cane in my direction._

_'Soon enough, a bunch of black suited men tried to attack me with their axes but I was able to dodge their clumsy swings and punches as I used awesome kung fu skills to defeat them quickly!'_

_*Pow!* 'I sent one of them flying into a trash can.'_

_*Bam!* 'I punched another so hard that I sent him into the air as he landed and crushed a nearby wooden bench.'_

_*Tickle!* 'I pulled out my deadliest tickle feather as I tickled the foot of one of the evil lackeys until he feinted.'_

_*Kick!* 'I sent one flying into his friends as they were all knocked down like bowling pins.'_

_'After dealing with more than half of them, the rest of them were too scared to move.'_

"The Red Ranger is too awesome! We can't defeat her because of her amazing kung fu skills! Retreat!" _A lackey cried as they all soon dispersed leaving only me and Raman Torchwick in the streets of Vale._

"GRR!" _He growled as he saw the rest of his minions run away_. "This isn't the last you will hear of me Red Ranger!"

_'Before I was able to capture him, he fired a flash bomb from his cane gun which allowed him to make evade my grasp! Luckily, I was able to recover quickly enough to see him flee to the rooftops. So I gave chase using Crescent Rose to soar high into the sky! As I landed directly across from him on the rooftop, I saw him simply stand there puffing his cigar.'_

"Do you know what's scarier than facing against me?" _He said as he narrowed his eyes at me._

_'I wasn't really sure what he was talking about when he asked that question so I just tiled my head in confusion.'_

"It's facing me with an army of my armed airships!" _He cackled with an evil smile._

_'Suddenly, he raised his arms and fifty airships came out of nowhere! Their weapon sights locked onto where I was standing and began to fire! Before their barrage of bullets and dust explosives reached me, I was saved by a bright, purple force field that had blocked everything. That was when she arrived! She was an actual huntress! She was soooo awesome! She had a cape and a wand and the look on her face was just like those superheroes that fought for justice!'_

"You looked like you needed a hand so I invited myself in!" _She said with a smile._

"Welcome to the party fellow citizen!" _I replied as I aimed my sights towards the enemy airships._

'_Then we started taking out a bunch of the planes in a span of seconds! She was waving her wand to shoot them down while I shot down their engines. We kept going at it until only one was left. As we fired onto that last one that held bag guy Roman, a wave of fire came from the side of the plane and deflected all of our attacks.'_

"You may have won today Red Ranger, but I will be back! And I will get my revenge! BWAHAHAHA!" _Roman shouted as he flew farther and farther away._

_'Although he escaped, I knew that this wasn't the last time I would see of him. As I put away my Cresent Rose, the huntress asked me to come with her so her boss would be able to speak to me. Since she saved me from getting hurt, I agreed. That's when she teleported me to their secret lair. I didn't even know where we were because it was just that secret!'_

"Welcome Red Ranger."_ Someone said to me while I helped myself towards the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table._ "I have been expecting you."

'_When I could finally see the boss, I realized that it was the headmaster of the greatest, super amazing, academy, Ozpin himself! I couldn't believe my eyes! He was expecting me?!'_

"You were expecting me?" _I asked with a questionable stare._

'_He soon pulled out a scroll that had a video recording of me showing off all my Kung Fu moves as well as multiple bad guys being sent flying all over the place. Man did I look awesome!'_

"Yes we have." _He replied as took a sip from his drink,_ "I have seen how you fight and with skills like those, I think that you would find my offer to be rather appealing to your heroic nature."

"And this offer is?" _I asked while was about to bite the cookie in my hand._

_He simply smiled before asking, _"How would you like to come to Beacon Academy and become a certified huntress Red Ranger?"

* * *

End of Flashback

"And that's how I got here at Beacon two years earlier than most of my classmates." Ruby said as she finished telling her tale. When she stopped, a slow clap could be heard from Evi as a smile adorned his face.

"That was the best story I have ever heard of in my life." Evi complimented as he stopped clapping. Ruby's face got a little pink from the compliment as she grabbed her red cloak.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." Ruby replied as she stared at the ground.

"Nothing?" Evi stated with a raised brow. "You, a fifteen year old schoolgirl, were able to stop THE Roman Torchwick, the most wanted man in Vytal, from completing his robbery! That itself is an incredible feat to do! No wonder old Ozzie let you in early!"

Ruby's blush became darker until a question popped into her mind from Evi's last statement.

"Wait, how come you know Headmaster Ozpin?" She asked. Now it was Evi's turn to look at the ground.

"Well, he's one of my regular customers back in Vale." Evi replied quietly. "After the fifth time he got his coffee machine broken by his assistant, he hired me to come to Beacon to become a hunter so I can repair all of the property damage that his students are usually responsible for." He soon turned to Ruby only to find her on her back laughing loudly.

"R-really?" She asked while she continued to laugh.

"I'm seriously telling you the truth!" Evi exclaimed as he began to wave his arms. "The main reason why I'm even here is that he needed some outside help to fix everything that gets broken here on a daily basis! I don't even know how to fight!" Evi then slumped onto the ground as he stared at the bright blue sky. "I don't even know if a repairman like me can even become a hunter."

"Wow." Was all Ruby could say as she had stopped laughing.

"Yep…" Evi said while he closed his eyes and continued to dry himself off.

After a few moments of silence, Ruby decided to break the doubt that was eating at Evi.

"Well," Ruby started as she got Evi's attention. "If you don't know yet, you won't know unless you try."

When Evi had heard the simple words from the young girl before him, he let out a subtle *hm* before saying, "That is true."

Ruby was unsure if her advice had worked because the answer that she got from him was rather cryptic. However, she had realized it worked when he suddenly smiled before saying, "Thanks Ruby."

"You're Welcome." Ruby replied as she began to stare at the clouds above them. While they were looking at the pale blue sky, a rather large shadowy figure loomed over them. As they looked towards who created it, they saw Jaune with a smile and a raised brow stand in between Evi and Ruby.

"You guys need a hand?" Jaune asked as he offered his hands to the two of them.

Soon enough, both teens were pulled from the floor. When Ruby was finally pulled to her feet, she noticed something very familiar about that blond hair.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked. Evi suppressed a chuckle while Jaune's shoulders slumped.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is more common than people let on." Jaune complained as they walked aimlessly throughout the school grounds.

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that Vomit Boy was the first thing came to mind when I saw you on that ship." Ruby stated as she looked apologetically at Jaune.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune commented as he narrowed his eyes at Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted. "That explosion was an accident!"

"...How do you accidentally cause an explosion?" Evi asked as he walked casually between the two.

"By sneezing!" She yelled out loudly. After she a few seconds had passed, she had realized what she said as her face began to get brighter.

"Ah, got it." Evi stated as his right hand formed a fist and landed onto the palm of his other hand. "So that's would explain where that crater came from and why I saw Weiss yelling at you."

Ruby then pulled her hood over head to cover her face from the two boys. Evi pulled back her hood and gave her a comforting pat on the back before saying "Ah don't worry about it too much, your not the only one who accidentally caused an explosion." Evi said in a knowing tone. He then turned his head towards the sky as he said, "At least you didn't blow up your house what you did it."

Both Ruby and Jaune began to chuckle when Evi mentioned that last bit. After that, Jaune decided to break introduce himself to the young huntress.

"Well to prevent any of us being called funny nicknames, the names Jaune Arc!" He exclaimed, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" He soon flashed them a smile as well as a two fingered salute towards the two other teens. When they heard his say this, they gave him a rather questioning glance.

"... Do they?" Ruby asked as she turned her head towards Evi.

"I have no idea." he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"T-they will!"Jaune cried "Eventually, my mom always says that... I mean, that- you know what they say about- yeah I'll just be quiet." Jaune then turned his gaze down onto the ground as he continued to walk. He felt a pat on the back from Evi as he tried to comfort the goofy blond.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ruby decided to change to another topic. "Soo, I got this thing." Ruby said as she deployed her weapon. Cresent Rose soon whirred to life as it deployed to its full form. Once it transformed into its scythe form, she spun it a few times before digging a foot of the blade into the stone path.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed as he jumped back a few feet from his current position. "Is that a scythe?"

"Yep!" She replied happily as she held her weapon Crescent Rose. She soon pulled it from the ground before raising it into the air. "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!"

"Wait, that thing is also a gun?" Evi said as he looked impressively at the Ruby's weapon.

"It's also a gun." Ruby repeated. To prove her point, she cocked the chamber of Crescent Rose allowing the sound to be heard to the boys.

"Wow, that's cool!" Jaune said with excitement in his eyes.

"What about you Jaune?" Evi asked. After a few seconds, Jaune had unsheathed a long blade from its sheath.

"Well I got this sword!" Jaune said as he twisted the blue handle. "And the sheath can turn into a shield!" To prove that second bit, he grabbed his sheathe and pressed a button before it unfurled into a rather large kite shield.

"Ooo!" Ruby said as she looked carefully.

"And I can turn it back into a sheath so it becomes lighter to carry!" he said as he turned it back into a sheath.

"But doesn't it still weigh the same though?" Evi asked with a questioning stare at the kite shield.

Before Jaune could answer the question, Ruby had poked the sheath, only for it to turn back into a shield causing Jaune to let go as it sprung farther away from its master. As it soared high into the air, Evi looked up only to see it fall towards him. Both Ruby and Jaune winced as the shield made contact with Evi's forehead.

"Ow!"Evi cried as he hissed in pain. "I guess that answers my question!" he grunted rather jokingly as he held both of his hands to the newly formed bump.

"Sorry!" Jaune replied as he picked up the fallen shield. After a few moments had passed, both Ruby and Jaune turned their attention towards Evi.

"So what do you have as a weapon Evi?" Ruby asked anxiously awaiting the reveal of his weapon.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I can call it a weapon, but I've got old Swampy here." Evi said as he detached his toolbox from his back and threw into the air. It looked a lot like a small red toolbox when he pulled it out. Then it began to change into its full form of a red, two-handed, mechanized wrench with a thick spring attached at the bottom. The word 'S.W.A.M.P' was etched into one of its side panels.

"This is Swampy." Evi said casually as he tossed and caught it into his arms effortlessly. "My main tool in the repairing business. It's basically a giant wrench with a hammer attachment and the spring at the bottom allows me to reach those high, hard to reach places. Kind of like a pogo stick!" Evi then walked off the path a few feet before retrieving a rock the size of his hand and began to walk back towards them.

"Whoa!" Ruby gushed as she began to diagnose the multiple components that created this fine piece of machinery. "So are you going to build something with that rock in your hand?"

"Nope!" Evi exclaimed with a grin. Ruby and Jaune gave him a confused stare before Evi said, "I'm going to show you guys a demonstration of how I do my job!"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she remembered how the crater she and Weiss made had completely vanished when the dust had settled. "But how are you going to show us that? There isn't even a hole that needs to be fixed!" Ruby inquired.

Evi simply walked towards Ruby before placing the rock directly on top of the hole that she had recently created. When Ruby realized that she accidentally made that hole, she smiled sheepishly before saying, "Oh… Whoops."

"Don't worry about it Ruby." Evi said as he tried to get a good grip on Swampy.

"Okay, so now there's a rock on top of a hole. How are you supposed to repair the path with the rock anyway?" Jaune asked as he tried to anticipate what would happen next.

"By doing this!" Evi answered as he prepared to ready a swing. Once Swampy made contact with the rock, it shattered into several tiny pieces that begun to fill in the hole. Then Evi grabbed some very odd tools from his utility belt before a sudden blast of heat from Swampy caused a small cloud of dust to envelop the area. After a few seconds had passed, the dust cloud had vanished only to reveal that the damage that Ruby had accidentally caused was gone. Jaune slowly approached the spot as he tapped his shoe onto where the hole was. It was rock sold.

"That was amazing!" Ruby shouted as she too began to examine the area. "How did you do that?!"

Evi chuckled from his friends reaction before explaining what had transpired a few moments ago. "Swampy is strong enough to shatter a majority of building materials making them easier to form them into what I see fit. Then I apply a transparent adhesive to bond the bits together thus filling in the cracks and damages that may have been made. Once that's taken care off, it unleashes a rather large amount of heat to instantly dry it. When the dust settles, it looks as if nothing had happened!"

"So it's like a two-handed fire repair hammer wrench?!" Ruby exclaimed as she had twinkles in her eyes.

"Pretty much! Though it can't really compete with a weapon like yours Ruby." Evi said as he slowly put away Swampy.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons; I may have gone a bit overboard in designing it." Ruby said as she continued to walk forward. As she continued to walk, she noticed that the two boys were giving her a stare of amazement. "What?"

"Wait, you built that?" The both asked in unison.

"Of course! All student in Signal Academy get to forge their own weapons!" She exclaimed in pride, "Didn't you guys make yours?"

Evi was the first to answer that question. "Nope, I found mine while I was in a dumpster!" Ruby and Jaune stared at Evi oddly before he shrugged and added, "It's a long story, don't ask."

They both nodded as Ruby asked her question to Jaune. "What about you Jaune?"

He simply sighed before saying "It's a hand me down. My great, great, grandfather used it when he fought in the war."

"Wait, it's still in that mint good of condition even after it's been used all that time?" Evi said with wide eyes as he looked at the blade. "In my book, that's amazing."

"And I like it too!" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced beside Evi. "Not alot of people have an appreciation for the classics nowadays."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said as his shoulders began to slump.

"Ah don't worry about it Jaune." Evi said as he patted the blond boy in the back. "With that sword and shield, you might become a lady's knight in shining armor if you know what I mean." Evi then gave Jaune a nudge with his elbow before raising his brows a few time.

"He's got a point!" Ruby commented. Soon enough, the blond knight chuckled before saying with a smile on his face "Thanks guys."

Soon the three young teens began to laugh as Jaune's chuckle was rather infectious. When they stopped laughing, Ruby asked a question that had stumped her ever since she met them.

"So why did you guys help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby was genuinely curious of they boys intentions. They simply shrugged before Jaune gave her the answer.

"Why not? My mom always says that friends are just people you haven't met yet." Evi grinned at the honest answer before adding. "Basically what he said so yeah!"

As they all walked in silence, Evi asked "You guys do know where we're going to right?" Eventually they all stopped walking as the began to look at their surroundings.

"I dunno, I was following you!" Ruby said as she looked at Jaune.

"What? B-But I was following you!" Jaune replied as he looked at Evi. When they had realized that they had gotten themselves lost in Beacon, Jaune attempted to forward his solution.

"You think that there might be a directory? Maybe a recognizable landmark? Or a food court?" While Jaune was voicing his answer, he heard Ruby and Evi chuckle when he mentioned the food court. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no." They both replied

* * *

**Man was this chapter long! I had to retell the the first episode in Ruby's perspective as well a whole bunch of stuff! I hope you enjoyed it as much as how I did writing so this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome and have a nice day! :D **


	4. Chaptar Pour faFour

**Hello Everybody! Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

The trio of soon-to-be hunters and huntress eventually made it to the auditorium where they were supposed to be when they had landed from the ship. The interior of the building was rather massive as it was able to contain all the freshman that had arrived. The moment they entered, Ruby began to ogle the arsenal of all the other students, Jaune was just looking at all of the fancy architecture of building in general while Evi was... Where was Evi anyway?

"Ruby!" a feminine voice cried as they continued to stand near the front door. "Over here!"

The three hunters to be trailed the voice to spot Yang waving at them from a distance. Ruby waved back before they went forth and travelled past this rather large crowd.

"Well there's my older sister," Ruby stated as she pointed to where Yang was.

"Wait, that's your sister?" Jaune inquired as she looked between the two girls.

"Step-sister to be more specific. But I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world." Ruby answered proudly. "So, I guess I'll see you and Evi... Later..?"

"What?" Jaune wondered as he stared at Ruby's confused expression.

"Where's Evi?" She asked. They both blinked their eyes a few times before they realized that Evi was nowhere to be found. They soon began to look for their missing friend by crying his name a few times. After a few seconds of looking around, they were able to locate him nearby hiding behind one of the several pillars that line the entrance. He was very easy to spot since the pi- I mean_ lightish-red_ crosses on his shirt as well as his colorful scarf gave him away.

"Uh, Evi?" Jaune voiced out as he tapped on Evi's shoulder. The moment he made contact, Evi suddenly jumped from his hiding place and stumble onto the floor. "Why are you hiding behind a pillar?"

Evi heard the question before quietly admitting, "Me and crowds don't really like each other that much. I become a nervous train wreck in crowds like these."

"It can't be that bad." Jaune replied as he pulled Evi up from the ground once more.

"No, it's pretty bad." Evi countered. When he finished talking, he slowly shifted back towards his hiding place. "So I'll just stay right here while he does his speech."

"But we won't be able to hear him talk from here." Ruby debuted.

"That still won't dissuade me from this spot. So if you excuse me, I've got a hiding spot with my name on it." Ruby and Jaune soon looked at each other before looking at their friend who currently was facing the pillar with his hands covering his face. "We can still see you." They both stated.

"I can't see you so therefore you can't see me!" Evi replied as he continued to stay at in his hiding spot. Ruby and Jaune rolled their eyes and stifled their giggles as they continued to stare at Evi's antics. Eventually, they each hooked an arm of Evi as they dragged towards the location of Yang, much to Evi's pleads of not to.

"Hey! Put me back!" Evi wined as he was pulled farther and farther from the safety of his pillar. While he was being dragged away into the crowd, the three teens were unaware of another red haired feminine warrior who was smiling in their direction after seeing what had transpired.

After his several futile attempts of escaping his captors grasps, he soon pulled up his scarf to cover his nose down while he activated his goggles to cover the remainder of his face. Although people were giving him odd looks as to why a masked stranger was being dragged by a blond man and a young red- dressed girl, he went limp and accepted his fate.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with her new friends in tow.

"Hey… Ruby?" Yang replied rather slowly.

When they arrived at their destination, Yang was surprised to see her sister Ruby drag an oddly, pink dressed boy covering his face with the assistance of the same boy that made a rather smelly mess on her boot.

Once they stopped moving, they finally let go of Evi's limbs while he double checked his makeshift mask. Ruby, Jaune and even Yang gave a confused look towards the repairman as he curiously asked, "What?"

"Evi, why are you covering your face with your scarf?" Ruby asked innocently as she tilted her head.

Evi sighed before explaining his predicament, "Like I said earlier, me and large crowds don't mix that well. I become a nervous train wreck whenever a situation like this happens."

"Okaay? But what's the mask for?" Jaune reasked the question.

"It's a habit I developed." Evi answered back. "It calms my nerves whenever situations like these occur."

"Yeesh." Yang stated as she inspected the oddly dressed man. he looked familiar but she just couldn't figure it out, " Sounds like someone had a rough childhood."

"Eh," Evi replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Can't argue with that."

Eventually Ruby nodded before she began introductions. "Yang, these are my new friends, Evi and Jaune. Guys, this is my older sister, Yang."

"H-hello!" Jaune stuttered as he slowly extended his arm.

"Relax vomit boy, I'm not going to bite." Yang teased as she shook Jaune's hand. That comment made a majority of the group sigh and Jaune himself slump.

"Man, I'm not going to be able to live that down huh?" Jaune said as he looked down onto the ground.

"Nope!" Yang exclaimed as she laughed heartedly. Once she was done, she soon turned to face Evi.

"Nice to meet you." Evi said as he pulled his hand from his pocket and offered it to Yang.

"Likewise." Yang replied as she shook Evi's hand. The moment she made contact though, she noticed that his hand was rather cold and wet. In fact, his clothes looked rather damp for some apparent reason.

"Uh, what happened to your clothes? They look a bit damp." Yang asked as she pulled her now wet hand back before wiping it onto Jaune's hoodie.

"AH! Why are you wiping it on me?!" Jaune complained as he jumped away from Yang's reach.

"Also," Ruby added as she sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell something or is it just me?"

"Uh..." Evi stated nervously as he slowly began to lower his scarf.

"Now that you mention it, it does smell pretty nice too! It sort of smells like... Bubblegum?" Yang commented as she began to sniff the pleasant scent.

Evi deactivated his goggle earrings as he began to get himself dried off as much as possible.

"And it seems to be coming from..." Jaune finished as all three turned their heads towards Evi's direction. They noticed that right before Evi was about to escape, a pink blur had come out of nowhere and suddenly glomped Evi and raised him into the air with her loving, bone crushing, embrace.

"Bubble Gum Buddy! We found you!" Nora exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Evi. Ren arrived shortly after slowly catching his breath as he finally caught up to his optimistic, best friend.

"What the- Nora?! Where did you come from?!" Evi shouted as he tried his hardest to escape capture once more. Sadly, he was unsuccessful as Nora's grip was too great for Evi to surpass.

"We were by the giant window." Nora stated as she continued hold onto Evi. "Then for some reason, I smelt a familiar hint of bubble gum! So then I followed the smell and I found you!" She squealed in delight as she began to spin their new friend in a circle. "Isn't that right Ren?"

They all turned to Ren as he straightened his back and simply nodded his head before saying, "Nora's sense of smell can detect the scent of recently cooked pancakes from a mile away."

"Figuratively or literally?" Evi asked from his elevated position.

"Literally. I even have a story that proves my point." Ren soon cleared his throat before telling his tale.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was a nice warm day when Ren had awoken from his bed. He stretched his arms and let out a quiet yawn as the bright rays of the sun illuminated his room. He slowly emerged from his bed, took a nice soothing shower, wore his classic outfit of his dark green tailcoat with light tan pants and black shoes and began to head downstairs._

_When he arrived, he noticed that his best friend Nora who would usually there to greet him with a bone-crushing hug was missing. Then he remembered that she and her parents had gone camping in the woods not too far from here. He even had a picture on his scroll that shows her happily riding a white unicorn with a pink main and tail. He always thought that those creatures were simply a legend, a fairytale yet she was actually able to find one. Huh, who knew._

_When he realized this, a smile crept onto his face and before he knew it, he headed straight for the kitchen. For this rare opportunity, he was actually going to eat pancakes some with Forever Fall syrup! He never got to when Nora was around mainly because she usually ate everything, the syrup never reaching his pancakes. After a few minutes of cooking his signature pancakes, he pulled out a tightly sealed, glass jar full of Forever Fall syrup which he hid in a secret compartment behind the fridge. _

_When he finished cooking, he brought his plate full of pancakes in one hand and the jar of syrup in the other hand towards the dining table. He opened the window nearby to let the pleasant smell of his garden compliment his special breakfast as well as apply the syrup to his stack of pancakes. Before he could feast upon his pancakes, he forgot to bring a fork. He soon went back into the kitchen to retrieve a clean fork from the dish washer. _

_Just as he entered the dining room, he spotted his plate now empty, the jar of Forever Fall syrup now missing. On his seat, he saw a girl with orange hair rubbing her stomach and her face still surrounded with the jars contents. He dropped his fork onto the ground and rubbed his eyes to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, that this was simply a dream. Sadly, the girl burped an all too familiar burp that he instantly recognized who she was._

"…_Nora?" Ren asked rather slowly._

"_Good morning Ren!" Nora replied back as she waved towards her best friend from across the table._

"_Didn't you and your family go camping a few kilometers from here?" Ren tilted his head as he tried to comprehend what just happened._

_Nora tapped her chin before nodding her head approvingly. "Yep! It was so much fun!"_

_Ren rubbed his forehead while he asked, "So why are you here? You said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."_

_Nora cleaned her face with a nearby napkin and smiled before saying, "I smelt pancakes from my tent when I woke up and I wanted pancakes for breakfast!"_

_Ren simply stared at her friend before falling onto all fours in despair. So close, yet so far away._

"_Hehe… Sorry Ren." Nora said sheepishly_

* * *

_End of flashback_

Everyone stared at Nora in bewilderment as she continued to embrace her new, bubblegum-scented friend. Then Evi remember something rather important.

"Guys, these are my other friends that I made earlier today, Nora and Ren. Nora, Ren, these are the friends I met on the ship, Ruby, Jaune and Yang." Evi pointed out while he was still lifted into the air.

After a brief introduction, Yang suddenly remembered who he was. "I remember you now! You're the guy who crashed into my sister!"

"Yeah… Sorry about that." Evi apologized as he scratched his neck and sheepishly smiled.

Yang waved it off before asking her question once more. "So, why are you soaking wet again?"

Before Evi could think up a lie for what had truly happened, Nora decided to speak up for him, even if it was against his own wishes. "Oh the reason being is because he decided to take a bath in the central fountain of Beacon."

Yang, Ruby, and Jaune began to chuckle from how Nora explained it before asking "Really?"

Evi could only sigh as he prepared himself to retell his events. But before he could do that, he had do something.

"Ren? Could you ask Nora to let me go now? I can't feel my legs." Evi pleaded as he was still elevated from the ground.

Ren smiled from the predicament of his new friend before nodding his head. "Nora?"

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked as she gave Ren his full attention.

"Put the pink man down." Ren answered as he pointed to the ground.

"Hey! Im not pink! I'm lightish-red!" Evi complained as he waved his arms.

Before he could continue distinguishing the difference between the two colors, Nora suddenly released her grip leaving Evi to fall rather ungracefully into his rump. After recovering from such a distance, Evi began to retell what had happened, with the assistance of Detective Nora Valkyrie of course.

"Well do you guys remember what happened onto the plane a few moments ago?"

The three plane pals began to recall their memories until they all cringed at the moment where Vomit boy got his nickname.

"Well, it turns out that the public restrooms don't exactly have the things needed to deal with a mess like that." Evi stated rather sadly.

"Hehehe...Sorry." Jaune stated as he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Jaune, its all in the past." Evi said happily. "So anyways, the moment we landed, I ran out of the plane to find a way to remove the stink from my clothes. Unfortunately, they don't have stuff like that outside on Beacons grounds."

"And that's when I decided to take a bath in the central fountain." Ruby, Jaune and Yang soon began to tear up of laughter from that abrupt answer.

"Oh! Oh! That's where we come in!" Nora exclaimed as she suddenly pulled out a detectives cap, a bubble blowing pipe, and a red note pad in the shape of a couch with a little green crayon tugged snugly in the spines.

Everyone, excluding Ren, stared in amazement as they tried to figure out where in the world did Nora pull all that stuff from!? But before they could continue their analysis, Detective Nora began to tell her part of the story.

"Well take over from here Evi!" Nora exclaimed loudly. "Well when Ren and I got off our plane, we decided to look at all the pretty things before coming into here! There were nice smelling flowers, the cute little birdies, we even got to feed some of them because of the bird feed that Ren has in his sleeves!" Nora stated.

"Nora." Ren said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, getting a bit off topic. Anyways while we were feeding the birdies, I heard someone yell *INCOMING!* really loud that they scared all the birdies away. Then right after that, we heard and saw a super gigantic splash above all the trees. That was when we decided to become detectives and investigate the recent disturbance!" Nora continued as she checked off something in her notepad.

"Nora made me her minor junior detective assistant while she dragged me by my collar towards the fountain." Ren added.

"Yep! When we arrived, we saw that the scene of the crime was completely filled with soooooo many pink bubbles EVERYWHERE! And when you pop them, you could smell bubble gum and it was super awesome! Then we heard Evi from the fountain so we went all the way towards the edge and that's when we saw him for the first time. Then he asked us to help him get out since the water made his clothes too heavy and we pulled him out together!" Nora made several wacky hand movements while she explained what had happened.

"Nora tossed him as well as me several meters into the air when we tried to pull Evi out." Ren filled in.

"And they landed gracefully onto the ground!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, you threw him into a tree." Ren gave her friend a deadpanned stare.

"And then after that, Evi said to me that we could go to town one day so that I could smell like bubble gum too!" Nora finished off as she put all of her detective stuff away.

When Nora had finally finished telling her tale, she noticed two things instantly. One, Yang, Ruby and Jaune were on their backs laughing and two, Evi was currently curled up into a ball covering his face once more with his hands due to sheer embarrassment.

"I know how you feel Evi." Ren said with a look of understanding. It was as if he had been in a situation like that before.

"Welp!" Yang cried as she got up from the floor. "I've got two things to tell you. One, you've got to bring me and Ruby to where your taking Nora and Ren. And two, I'm calling you Pink Bird from now on!"

Evi jerked his head towards the direction of Yang as he heard the ridiculous nickname that she had now dubbed him. "Wha-why are you calling me a bird!?" Evi exclaimed as he shot this feet.

"Well, you take baths in fountains like a bird," Yang started as she began to count down her many reasons. "You have a tendency to be flying like a bird, and not to mention you like hanging out in trees like a bird!"

"Oh! Well… That does kind of make sense...B-but all of those happened because someone caused me to do that!" Evi defended himself. "And why are you calling me pink?!"

"Because of your shirt, the amount of pink on it can be seen a mile away." Yang countered as she crossed her arms.

"First of all, this is my comfiest shirt so I don't care what people say about it but come on! This is clearly lightish-red, it's not even pink!" Evi huffed.

"Nope, that's pink." Yang stated

"Definitely pink." Jaune added

"That looks like pink to me." Ruby replied

"I like your pink!" Nora added happily.

"Pink." Ren bluntly stated

Evi gave everyone a shocked stare, especially Ren, "Well your wearing pink too!" Evi countered.

"Nope, this is all magenta." Ren said with a smile as he pointed at his eyes, sleeves and the colored strip on his hair.

"…Dammit." Evi grumbled as he landed on all fours and quietly wept in defeat once again. While he was doing this, everyone began to laugh once more with renewed vigor through Evi's misfortune. After bring satisfied with teasing Evi, she decided to start teasing her little sister about her day.

"So, how's your first day been going Ruby? It couldn't have been as bad pink bird down there."

Ruby suddenly remembered what had happened when her sister left and began to pout at her older sister. "You mean how you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yeesh, breakdown already?" Yang huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No! I literally exploded! There was a giant hole and there was fire, some ice and a bit of lighting… sorta?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang inquired as she raised her brow.

"I wish, Evi can you back me up on this?" Ruby turned her head towards her friend.

Evi had just recovered from his slump before backing up Ruby's statement. "Its true, I was there to repair all the damage."

"See? Then I tripped over miss crabby pants luggage and then she yelled at me! Then I sneezed and I made a crater at front of the school-"

"The crabby, ghost lady almost caused me to die of hypothermia..." Evi added as he suddenly shuddered from that near death experience.

While Ruby and Evi were talking about Weiss, the remaining friends, namely Jaune, Nora and Ren, saw a rather short, white haired girl shoot steam from her ears as she approached their location.

"Hopefully, she won't see us in this rather large crowd." Evi stated quietly. Ruby nodded in reply before crossing her fingers hoping that it would be so.

"YOU!"

Both Evi and Ruby froze in place as they slowly turn towards the frightening sound. Their suspicions were confirmed when they realized that the voice was indeed Weiss Schnee, the person that they were currently fearing.

"Oh God it's happening again!" They both cried. Ruby jumped into the comforting arms of her sister while Evi quickly hid behind the golden mane of Yang while slowly peeking above her shoulder.

"Your lucky that both of you didn't blow us off of the cliff!" Weiss nagged as she continued to rant once more.

"Oh my god you were telling the truth." Yang stated with wide eyes.

"It was an accident! An accident!" Ruby cried as her eyes were closed shut.

"Yeah! And I was just doing my job!" Evi whimpered from his hiding place.

While this was transpiring, Ren, Nora and Jaune were currently just trying to figure what in the world happened that lead to this current situation. Although they were a bit curious as to why Jaune was subconsciously hiding behind Ren.

"Jaune Jaune?" Nora called out to their friend.

"Y-yeah?" Jaune stuttered quietly.

"Why are you hiding behind Renny?" Nora asked innocently.

When Jaune realized that he was indeed hiding behind her childhood friend, he scratched the back of this neck while giving a sheepish smile before saying, "Well, there's a reason for this."

"The reason for that would be?" Ren asked as he crossed while staying in the same position.

"I-I'm pretty weak when it comes to women." Jaune admitted as he continued to hide behind Ren.

"Weak to women?" The both asked in unison.

"Yeah... My childhood wasn't exactly that great. After an accident that happened when I was ten… let's just say if they as so much try and seduce, I may need to be rushed to emergency for a blood transfusion." Jaune answered sadly.

"But how come you're not scared of me and Ruby?" Nora asked.

Jaune scratched his head before replying, "You know what I'm not really sure myself. You two just give off that vibe that, for some reason, doesn't make me want to run away in fear of dying. The only other person that does that too is my mom."

Soon, Nora and Ren nodded their heads in understanding Jaunes weakness.

"Just one more thing, could you guys keep this a secret? Last thing I need is people making me feint on purpose." Jaune begged as he slowly emerged from his hiding place.

Both Nora and Ren smiled and gave him a thumbs up as the three friends continued to enjoy the scene in front of them.

"Look, do you really want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked from the two quaking individuals. They both nodded their heads rapidly.

When she heard their answer, she pulled out what appeared to be two pamphlets with titled Dust for Dummies from the sleeves of her jacket.

"What's that?" Evi asked

"Read this and never speak to me ever again." Weiss stated

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." A deep voice stated like one of those warnings in commercials.

"Who said that?!" Evi whimpered quietly "I knew it! There are ghosts here!"

"Look." Yang stated as her arms started to get sore. "We all started off at the wrong foot here, so lets start all over."

"Great idea sis!" Ruby replied as she hopped off Yangs arm. "Hi, I'm Ruby, do you want to hang out? We can go and buy school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss sarcastically answered. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggy over there or pink, drenched and reckless back there."

"Hey! I'm not pink, I'm lightish-red!" Evi complained as exited from his hiding place.

"Really?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"…NO!" Weiss yelled as she stormed off back to her original position.

Ruby's shoulders slumped as she possibly gained herself an enemy. While she was once again down in the dumps, Ruby felt a soft pat on her back once more saw Evi give her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about her Ruby, miss crabby pants was a lost cause anyway." Evi stated quietly. Ruby chuckled by the description of the white haired lady while facing her new friend before saying "Thanks." Evi gave her a thumb's up while they both just waited in silence.

While this all transpired, Yang was grinning like a maniac after seeing her sister smile from the assistance of her new friend Pink Bird. The amount of teasing material that she had on both of them was rather massive. Before she could continue plotting what she had in store for the two, the intercom activated and Headmaster Ozpin stepped onto the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

When he finished his speech, his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch went up to the intercom before adding, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight but feel free to explore the school grounds. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

"Well… He sounded a bit off." Yang commented.

"It was like he wasn't even there." Ruby added

"Eh, he sounds more like he didn't have his coffee today if you ask me." Evi stated casually.

Before they could disperse, Ozpin made one final announcement.

"Evi Magkumpun, please report to my office…** Immediately.**"

Evi suddenly tensed up by the sound of his name being called. Evi's friends began to stare at him quizzingly while Evi himself was not enjoying this one bit. Thankfully, nobody in the crowd knew who he was yet. That was until Ozpin pointed out whom he was.

"Yes you, the pink guy in the middle of the crowd. Please report to my office once the students have all dispersed." Ozpin added with a smirk.

"IT'S LIGHTISH-RED DAMMIT!" Evi yelled instinctively towards the Headmaster of Beacon. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands hoping that no one saw his outburst.

Sadly, everyone turned to the direction towards the source of the noise and to where the Headmaster was pointing. They all saw the pink dressed man as some made some rather interesting comments about his attire. Evi, who was now the centre of attention, was really, REALLY not liking his situation at the moment.

"Uh, Evi? Are you ok?" Ruby asked quietly. Nora suddenly appeared beside Ruby and booped him on the nose to double check if he was working properly.

The moment Nora booped his nose, he simply fell backwards and crash landed onto the floor, fainting almost instantaneously.

* * *

**Done! I decided to cut this chapter here mainly because I still need to plan out a few more things before they go to sleep. Not to mention that trying to move while typing is pretty darn tough. So this is Nutshop saying stay handsome, and have a nice day! :D**


	5. Chapiter Feeling Five

**Hello Everyone! Nutshop here once again! submitting yet another chapter of this wonderful story! It took a while to complete because the interactions had to be settled between Evi and Weiss. In order for my story to progress, I had to make it so the two are in friendlier terms than before. But enough of this, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Evi was surrounded in darkness as he lay unconscious on the ground due to unfortunate circumstances that had transpired. At least that's what he thought while his eyes were still shut. Though the ground felt incredibly soft and leathery, like a sofa of some sort? This, in itself, was rather suspicious. Not to mention that the pleasant scent of ground coffee that was abundant around him made his mouth water. He groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes revealing what appeared to be a different room than the auditorium as there was a lot of dark green and brown. It was pretty blurry at the moment as his head was aching rather painfully from that long fall to the ground.

"I see you have recovered from feinting Mr. Magkumpun." A familiar male voice had spoken from a brown rectangle a few feet away. Evi shook his head from side to side and massaged is forehead before his vision eventually began to sharpen and reveal the speaker.

"Mr… Ozpin?" Evi asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hands slowly.

"Mhm." Ozpin answered back as he sat comfortably at his desk. His steamy cup of coffee held snugly in his right hand. When Evi had fully recovered his sight, he realized that he must have been brought into the Headmaster's main office. He had to admit, his office looked rather cozy as it was filled with an assortment of brown and dark green pieces furniture that complimented the prestigious Headmaster himself. Speaking of Headmaster Ozpin...

"Why did you have to single me out in that crowd sir? I even told that I become a nervous wreck when I'm the centre of attention in crowds like that!" Evi whined as he gave his friend a frustrated pout.

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I needed you to take care of something for me." He then jerked his head towards the other end of the room where his beloved coffee machine lay in ruins once more. Evi turned his head towards the device before giving both adults a deadpanned stare while they both playfully glared at each other accusingly.

"Is there anything else that I have to worry about?" Evi asked slowly from the comforting location of the dark brown leather couch.

The two adults straightened their posture while placing their glares on hold. "Well, we needed to give you something. Miss Goodwitch, if you please?" Ozpin requested as he gestured the package on the side of his cluttered desk. Glynda nodded her head before walking towards Evi to give him the small, rectangular gift.

"Here you are Mr. Magkumpun, the Headmaster requested for this to be brought to you personally." Glynda stated as she handed him the package. Evi carefully opened the package, revealing what appeared to be a miniscule, green chip.

"Uhh, what's this for?" Evi commented as he held the chip carefully in his grasp.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll before pointing out "That chip contains essential software that will assist you in locating rooms and services that will be in need of your field of expertise."

"Ah, I see." Evi stated in realization before inserting the chip into his right, rectangular ear piece. Once the deed was done, his goggles began to activate before changing from its usual rich red to a subtle, jade green. Glynda raised her brow as to what Evi was doing before witnessing his goggles project a miniature, three-dimensional map of each of Beacon Academy's floors. Before she could inquire about how in the world Evi did that, three, red, blinking lights began to appear in the location of the library, music room and in the Headmasters office. She sent her gaze back at Headmaster Ozpin, only to realize that he was completely unfazed as to what happened and was simply enjoying his warm beverage.

"Well, the map seems to be working properly. Thank you sir!" Evi quickly bowed his head towards his employer.

Ozpin smiled while rising from his comfortable chair before mentioning "I should be the one thanking you Mr. Magkumpun." Evi smiled at the compliment before they began their small talk once more.

While they were casually talking amongst each other, Glynda's mind was utterly confused with several questions quickly forming within her head. How in Remnant did he do that?! Why did Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon himself, give this young man a detailed map of the school grounds? How do they know each other so well?! Her train of thought was halted abruptly when Ozpin made a quick announcement.

"Alright then Evi, Glynda, I must be off. I have to discuss tonight's dinner preparations with the mess hall staff." He nodded towards Evi and waved towards his secretary before quickly leaving his office.

Glynda blinked her eyes before remembering the mountain of paperwork that cluttered his desk. "B-but sir! What about all of your-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ozpin had already dashed away towards the mess hall. Leaving only the repairman and herself, remaining within the room. She sighed as she rested her hand upon her head trying to remember what she signed up for the next few years.

"Sounds like you have it pretty rough dealing with Ozpin everyday too huh?" Evi sympathetically commented as he inspected the coffee grinder.

Glynda stared back at Evi questioningly before replying, "Tell me about it." She then went towards the Headmaster's desk and began to sort out his employer's paperwork once again…for the third time today.

"So… What did he do for this to happen?" Evi asked curiously while holding the coffee machine's dispenser.

"Mr. Ozpin was abusing his responsibilities as headmaster for directing his funds towards... personal use." Glynda answered back irritably as she began to inspect the transcripts of the new arrivals.

Evi tapped his chin before recalling, "Did it involve using two eighths of the school funds for coffee?"

Glynda raised a surprised brow towards his direction. "H-how did you know?"

Evi then pointed towards the giant pile of coffee bean bags that consumed the corner of the room. "Lucky guess…" He answered back.

Glynda blinked before a look of irritation consumed her well-being once again. Why didn't she see that until he pointed it out?! "Yes… You are indeed correct Mr. Magkumpun. Though I am uncertain how you knew of our financial crisis."

"Oh, he told me about it last night when he came to my place." Evi answered casually. Glynda stared at Evi once more in suprise when she heard such information. While she was contemplating this, her eyes had happened to stumble upon his registration information.

"Your place?" Glynda inquired with a look of suspicion. She read over his student information sheet and found the address of his establishment. "Your business is in… a junkyard?"

"Yep! Evi's Friendly Fixin's is what my place is called. Vale's local repairman, nice to meet you." Evi made a quick bow before returning to fix the dispenser.

"Mr. Magkumpun, may I inquire as to why a repairman like you is partaking a career in becoming a huntsman?" Glynda asked cautiously.

Evi shrugged his shoulders slowly as he faced Glynda once more. "It sounded like a great idea at the time. Mr. Ozpin convinced me to come here so I can explore the world beyond my home. Not to mention he needed my help for all the damage that apparently is going to happen this year from all of the new huntsman and huntresses to be." Glynda soon recalled her night crunching all of the financial numbers before shuddering at the estimated repair costs. I was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Wait, how will you be able to assist us with our financial crisis, won't we need to pay for your services at the same rate as most?" She inquired before wincing at all of the damage reports of a girl wearing a red hood.

"That's the nice thing about my services… I don't charge a lein! That's one of the reasons why Ozpin hired me after all" Evi answered happily as he began to piece all of the components of the coffee machine together.

She quickly stared at the young man confused. "…Are you serious?"

"Yep!" He replied quickly. "If you want more proof, read my business card."

Glynda then noticed a yellow business card lay beside one of Ozpin's coffee mugs and soon read its content.

While Glynda was currently preoccupied by reading the testimonials of his customers, Evi remembered something from last night that was mentioned by Headmaster Ozpin. "So, Mr. Ozpin mentioned you are a licensed professional in the field of Aura right?"

Glynda turned her head towards her certificate located within one of the bookshelves that lined across the walls. It was embroiled with a gold boarder stating that she was indeed a certified professional of aura studies with her graduates cap and scroll placed gently at the side. Now that she thought about it, why was her certificate in Ozpin's office in the first place? "That is indeed correct Mr. Magkumpun, why do you ask?"

"Well, aura is a manifestation of ones soul." Evi started out as he pulled out his paint brush from his utility belt. "It's supposed to be able to heal minor wounds like small cuts and it should be able to protect me from life threatening harm right?"

"You are correct." Glynda confirmed. She was quite impressed in how he knew so much about aura even though his transcript mentioned that he had no education of any kind.

"Well… is it normal for aura to not do that at all?" Evi asked curiously.

Glynda stopped what she was doing before raising a curious brow as to what she had just heard. "Excuse me?"

"Like I said earlier, is it normal for aura to not do that at all?" Evi repeated slowly.

Glynda pondered over this repeatedly within her head. It should not even be possible, Aura was the energy the promoted those with a soul to live longer thanks to the protective, healing properties. "No, no that is not what aura should be doing." Glynda admitted truthfully while giving Evi a rather analytical stare.

"Well, could you possibly help with my aura problem? Because whenever I work, my cuts and bruises take forever to go away." Evi asked quietly while doing the finishing touches on the coffee machine.

Glynda nodded her head approvingly before voicing her concerns. "As a licensed professional, I will assist you in your predicament. But with your aura acting as it is, should you even become a huntsman?" Evi tilted his head in confusion indicating that he was not understanding her. "Without your aura protecting you properly, you will be susceptible to damage that could possibly cripple you, or even worse end your life!"

Evi stared at the professor understandingly while he heard her talk about the life threatening side of being a huntsman. "I know… I-it's just that I want to meet new people and whatnot while exploring the world sounds way better than just staying in a junk yard all day fixing stuff. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Glynda sighed before voicing out her opinion, "Well, if you still insist in become a huntsman, meet me at my office once you finish repairing the rooms that are in need of your services."

Evi perked up from that comment before replying excitedly, "Yes ma'am!" He soon began collecting his tools back into their respective pouches within his utility belt. "Right, now that I'm done, I shall get going!" He then revealed his work as the coffee machine was fully functional once more.

Glynda blinked her eyes once again before checking her wristwatch. He finished fixing all of that in only ten minutes!? No wonder Ozpin requested his assistance. "Right then, I will be expecting your answer later tonight at 9:30 sharp Mr. Magkumpun."

"Right then, see you then Miss Goodwitch." Evi said as he head out the door. Before he opened the door, Evi stated, "Oh I almost forgot, keep the destruction of Ozpins coffee machine to a minimum please. This Is, what, the sixth time I've fixed it now?"

A look of irritation consumed her face when she stared between the coffee machine and then back towards Evi. "I...shall try my best..." Glynda responded with a scowl and gritted teeth.

Evi gave her a look of pity before walking out the headmaster's front door.

* * *

So here he was, navigating through the hallways of his new school in search of his next destination, the music room. He had to admit, this place was astounding! The amount of details within the architecture made this establishment amazing, it made him think about what trials that layed before him. Was he worthy enough to become a huntsman even though he has no knowledge on how to fight? He shook the thoughts of doubt from his mind when he remembered the words of his new friend Ruby and activated his three dimensional repair display of Beacon Academy. It's a good thing that he got this from Ozpin, if he didn't, he probably would have been lost by now. Evi shuddered at the thought of being lost in this massive place and began to quicken his pace.

When he finally arrived at the music room entrance, he twisted the doorknob with his hand and slowly creaked open the door. The first thing that he noticed that there were instruments of several different shapes and sizes hanging on the walls, with music stand all folded up besides the several stack of chairs. The second thing that he noticed was how the window began to pour the afternoon sunlight onto something that was currently being covered by a very dusty, large, white sheet. The last thing that he noticed was that for some reason, there was a pile of several brass instruments lying beside the oddly shaped object.

Evi approached it slowly as the sounds of his footsteps began to echo within the room. When he reached the strangely shaped thing, he slowly undraped the sheet when a little cloud of dust appeared and blocked his vision momentarily. After sneezing a few times and fanning his hands, the dust cloud had vanished to reveal what appeared to be a slightly damaged grand piano. The damage wasn't that extensive since all the keys were still intact , the strings were in one piece, and the legs were still holding. The only parts that required his attention was the piano stool, rearranging the strings of the piano, and the piano cover was missing a half of itself. He began to look around the room for something that he could use to repair this large instrument. Fortunately, he found the materials needed hiding behind the closet that was being blocked by a rather large base drum and cello. Once the materials were in place he unhooked his toolbox and began to repair the grand piano.

It took him a span of twenty minutes to fully repair the instrument since he had to figure out the model as well as tuning it. It was convenient that on a nearby shelf that it showed the multiple components of the piano in finer detail. Once the tuning was completed, he stretched his arms and began to sigh in achievement in completing his task at hand. He activated his goggles once more to discover the the time was only 5:45 pm... Wow, he must have passed out for a while if that much time had flown by. He then pulled out the pamphlet of Beacon Academy from his utility belt and began to check the time schedule for when was dinner.

"6:30 pm huh?" Evi asked himself as he stared at the pamphlet. When be realized that he had a bit of free time on his hands before dinner would be served, he decided to revisit a few old talents and began to walk towards the piano. He adjusted the stool, cracked his fingers, straightened his back he prepared his hands and stared to fiddle with the keys to find the right notes for his song.

* * *

At this very exact moment in time, Weiss was currently blowing off steam by wandering the halls of her soon to be school. She had to admit, she could have been a bit less violent in her verbal assault upon those two troublemakers but her people skills were a bit lacking. Being home-schooled ever since she was seven years old, it made things rather difficult when it came to interacting with others kids her age. Sure she was trained in the proper ways of speaking with others, but that only applied to speaking with adults and other teenagers of similar status. Having a lack of friends her age made things difficult for her socially since the people whom were 'supposedly' her friends mainly wanted to benefit from her father's company or just wanting something with her… inappropriately. The young heiress shook these vile thoughts from her mind and continued to venture forth and explore her new school.

When she came across an intersection in the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the sounds of a piano being played faintly nearby. She slowly followed the music before arriving near a room with the word 'Music Hall' placed on a small plaque near the door.

"Ok, now I remember how it goes!" A familiar voice said from inside the room. Weiss slowly peeked into the music hall to see a man wearing a rather familiar shade of pink seated comfortably on a stool in front of a grand piano.

"He can play piano?" Weiss asked to no one in particular skeptically. She highly doubted that this pink, reckless, ruffian could play something as graceful as the piano. She imagined him suddenly banging random keys with his forehead that would make her ears scream pain from how dreadful it was. Then she remembered the words from his father to 'never judge a book by it's cover.' She decided to stick around for just to humor herself as Evi, who was currently unaware of her presence, began to count himself off.

"One, two, three, four." Evi said to himself as he began to play his jolly tune.

** watch?v=-X9OVWM0uwA [When I Grow up, By Crusader Beach Piano Music]**

His hands began to glide onto the piano while the notes came naturally within his mind. As he began to play his song, a smile slowly crept onto his face as he began to close his eyes from how noglastic this song was. His hands moving gracefully across the keys as his body began to sway left and right. It made him remember all of the fun and memorable times when he was younger. Sure a majority of his life went downhill when he was only thirteen years old but it didn't stop the rush of old, happy memories from flooding into his mind. Like the day he first met Ozpin, he was great company to have around and his very first friend when he started his repairing business. Then there was the Vytal festival that always occurs once a year. It was always so much fun! It was filled with decorations that hung across the building's walls and then there was all the different kind of food stalls that would simply make any passerby's water from the aroma. While he was reminiscing within memory lane, the unexpected audience member couldn't help but stare.

Weiss was completely mesmerized by the melody that Evi was currently performing within the music room. Never in her wildest dreams would she had believed that someone like Evi, who did nothing but cause a scene as a first impression, could play so gracefully and with such passion as she saw him slowly sway with the song left and right. She slowly entered the music hall to get a closer look at him and hopefully, undisturb his performance.

When she arrived beside the piano, she witnessed how his hands were playing with finess and grace of an expert pianist, hitting every key at the right moment. Her eyes soon began to drift towards his face as his eyes were closed loosely and a heartwarming smile was evident on his face like he was remembering a wonderful memory. She then started to listen to the music as she too closed her eyes and began to remember when she was younger, spending time with her family. The smiles on their faces as she and her parents were together on that little hill having a picnic as they watched the sun set for the night, the eventful nights where they would watch movies together after a long gruling day of work and papers, that one last hug to her parents when she set off towards her plane as she set off to become a huntress and protect the world from the darkness and make her parents proud. Those were the good old days...

When Evi had finished by hitting that last note, he took a deep breath in satisfaction as he began to stretch his arms. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a girl clad in white staring back him with a smile of reminiscence evident on her features. He was quite startled as that he had an unexpected audience member watch him play so much that he jolted backwards on his seat before the stool tilted and brought him, and the chair, downward onto the carpeted surface.

Weiss winced as he crashed onto the ground before quietly chuckling at the sight of Evi. He groaned as he shook his head to remove the pain.

"H-hey Weiss. I didn't expect to see you in here." Evi gulped as he just layed there on the ground, still sitting on the stool.

Weiss crossed her arms as she gave a playful look that would mean 'really?' Evi simply slumped onto the ground and just stared at the ceiling, slowly recovering from the long fall.

"You know, for a dolt whose reckless and pink, you play pretty well on the piano." Weiss complimented as she stood beside the piano. Evi tilted his head towards the heiress questioningly. He had no idea if that was supposed to be a compliment, or an insult.

"Uhh, thanks? I think." Evi said slowly as he pulled himself from the ground and propping the stool back to its original position. Once he stood on his own two feet, he stayed in place for two seconds before he jumped back once more and retreated behind the convenient pile of brass instruments.

Weiss blinked in surprise in what she had witnessed until her scowl returned once more. "What are you doing now?! Why is it that whenever I'm around, you cower in fear away from me?" Weiss asked impatiently as she became unimpressed by the return of Evi's original self.

"Like I said before, you're scary and I don't want to be a human popsicle again!" Evi whimpered from his hiding place. Whenever he spoke, the pile of brass instruments would shake subtly.

"... I am so not scary!" Weiss yelled as she averted he eyes from Evi's location. Evi revealed his head from his hiding place to give her a deadpanned stare.

"Hey, I know scary. And you Weiss, are a rather frightening individual. Especially when your angry." Evi countered back while he retreated back into the safety of his hiding place.

Weiss frowned and glared back at the pink repairman's direction before commenting, "That's because you could have caused an explosion with your recklessness!"

"How was I supposed to know that there was dust in there?!" Evi whined.

"Didn't you even recognize the Schnee Dust Company logo you dolt?!" Weiss rhetorically yelled. A few seconds of silence had passed and Evi peeked from his hiding place once more. He looked as if he really was trying to recall the name of the international company. Sadly, nothing came up so he slowly shook his head left and right. A look of shock and disbelief was evident on her face before she asked "You can't be serious...?"

"I am dead serious right now." Evi stated as he stared back. "I didn't even know what the Schnee Dust Company was until a few hours ago."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This young man in front of her didn't know who her father's international dust mining company?! Was that even physically possible? "B-but that can't be!" Weise exclaimed as she began to rub her forehead from what was happening at the moment. "It's a world renowned dust mining company; we supply two-thirds of the worlds dust for all of Vytals use! We-we even have our own tooth paste brand!" She then pulled out a box of Shi-Nee tooth paste from her sleeves and began to wave her arms in disbelief. "How in the world can you not know about it?!"

Evi shrugged his shoulders before answering back with an, "…I dunno."

Weiss could only face-palm by the ridiculousness of the situation in front of her. However, the impact of the palm attack caused her memory to be jogged before remembering another detail. "And what's this about becoming a human popsicle that I hear from you?"

Evi began to shudder from the near death experience that happened in the morning. While he was reminiscing in fear, he was unaware of how the pile of brass instruments began to loom over his head. "Well, I was still soaking wet when I came to the site of the explosion. When you got super angry at me, it got really cold and I couldn't even feel my fingers!"

Weiss's eyes went wide open as she realized that she had sub-consciously used her aura. She cursed under her breath for being careless to let that slip once again as she was trying her best to control said power. "Okay, I admit, that part may have been a little bit my fault."

"A little bit?! I almost died of hypothermia!" Evi complained from his position. He soon flicked his hair with his right hand before it made a *ting!* sound like a glass to prove his rather cold point.

Weiss winced by how some of his hair was still frozen even after several hours had passed. She must have used a bit too much aura when they first met.

"Look, I'm sorry if I may have made a rather… cold first impression, but could you possibly keep it secret? Please?" Weiss pleaded as she held her right arm and looked at Evi apologetically.

Evi looked at her carefully just in case. She did look sincere enough, and Evi himself knew how harsh it would be if someone were to find out about their secret and treat them differently. "Okay… I promise to keep your cold aura a secret," Weiss began to close her eyes in relief, "Under one condition."

Weiss groaned at the words 'under one condition'. She was probably going to be blackmailed once again like how she was when she was back at her combat school. Due to some 'unforseen circumstances', the entire building was turned into a glacier which forced her to be home schooled for the rest of elementary years. She would gladly do that again if this reckless ruffian was like the rest of the other pompous, snobby, kids back at her old school. As she slowly reached for her rapier, she glared back at the repairman cautiously asking, "And that would be?"

Without missing a beat, Evi quickly requested, "You promise that you won't turn me into a human popsicle. Ever." He then began to scratch the back of his neck while adding. "It would be nice to live a little bit longer without worrying about dying of hypothermia."

Weiss blinked for a few moments trying to see if she heard him correctly. All she had to was not freeze him? "Really? Just that?" Weiss asked for confirmation.

Evi nodded his up and down before replying, "Yep, that's all I'm asking."

"You don't want dust of the highest quality?" Evi shook his head once more.

"Not even a large sum of lein!?" Weiss inquired with confusion more evident within her voice.

"Nope." Evi answered back.

"Do you even want anything besides that you dolt!?" Weiss yelled once more.

"…Nope. So long as you don't freeze me, that's good enough for me." Evi replied once more form his hiding place.

Weiss blinked before staring at his eyes very carefully to make sure that there wasn't some sort of hidden catch. His eyes begged to differ as he looked more indifferent than a few moments ago. She sighed in relief as she placed back her weapon before nodding her head. "So long as you keep it a secret, I promise that I will not… freeze you."

Evi smiled at his accomplishment of living longer and soon began to emerge from his hiding place. Sadly, he didn't see the giant tuba that loomed above his head. So when he rose to his feet, his head clanked with the large brass tuba before wincing in pain. While in this state, he was completely unaware of where he was going an promptly crashed into his hiding his place. The sound of brass instruments clanging with one another and Evi's yelps of pain could be heard throughout the music hall.

Weiss winced whenever a brass instrument crashed into him, which occurred multiple times before it all stopped. When she checked to see if Evi was okay, she began to giggle at the sight of Evi being completely covered by French horns, trumpets, trombones, and tubas of all shapes and sizes.

"Uh... a little help here? Please?" Evi pleaded from the bottom of the pile. Weiss rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist as she created a white glyph in front of her. When Evi first saw the glyph, he was a bit confused as to what would happen next. His suspicions were answered when his back was no longer being weighted down by brass instruments. She soon twisted her wrist and everything on the glyph was gently placed several feet away from Evi.

"Thanks Weiss." Evi thanked from his current position. She simply walked towards Evi and pulled him up before saying, "You're welcome."

When he finally patted himself clean of any lingering dust from his clothing, he looked towards the heiress before asking, "So, should we get going towards the mess hall? They should be serving dinner by now." Before Weiss could respond, a loud growling sound emanated from her stomach indicating that it was hungry.

Evi blinked as to what had just happened before attempting to hold in his laughter. Sadly, he was unsuccessful as he was over consumed into a fit of giggles from the hungry heiress.

"Sh-shut up! You didn't hear anything!" Weiss yelled as she faced away the lightish-red repairman.

"Uh huh!" Evi cried out while slowly trying to stop his laughter. Weiss would have probably frozen him once more for such humiliation. Sadly, she was bound by the promise that she had made a few moments ago and a Schnee never ever breaks a promise.

"…Dammit." Weiss grumbled as they both slowly made their way towards the mess hall.

* * *

**Right, I decided to end it here since the Chapter was getting a tab bit too long. I'm not sure if I should write about their meal interaction but one thing is for certain, I am going to need to write about Blake's encounter with Pink Bird as well as discover the secrets as to why his Aura is on the fritz. **

**So stay in touch with this story and this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome and have a nice day!**


	6. Chappapatar Funny Six

**Heyo Everybody! Nutshop here to usher out an additional chapter to my story! Man, I was on a roll when I wrote this since it only took me a span of three days, THREE. Days... DAAAAAAMM that's impressivo! :D This part of the story represents the interactions of Evi and Blake as they continue to enjoy their first day of school, so without further adoo, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chappapatar Funny six

The Great Library of Beacon Academy. A place of sanctuary for those who seek knowledge or simply for those who wish to escape the noise of the outside world to enjoy a nice piece of literature. With books of every genre, and textbooks for those with difficulties within the many subjects taught here, the library would satisfy their needs upon the wide selection of comfortable seating and atmosphere. Yes, this place truly was the dream for any bookworm out there, and a certain raven haired woman was currently living it to the fullest.

Blake Belladonna was this woman's name as she sat comfortably upon one of the bean bag chairs that were available within the several reading pavilion available. She discovered this mystical place coincidentally when she had finished indulging on a Tuna Melt sandwich with a warm glass of milk on the side. '_Mmm, tuna melt...' _She thought as she remembered the flavours dancing on her tongue.

Anyway... here she was, enjoying a nice book after a satisfying meal, sitting comfortably without a single sound to interrupt her alone time.

'I could get used to living like this.' She hummed in thought while turning another page in her book titled _Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Nothing could ruin this relaxing moment...

Except for one pink, silly, variable that was on it's way...

* * *

"Ugh, that... was a beautiful meal." Evi commented to no one in particular as he continued to pat his stomach. Evi was currently en route to his final destination before his rather important appointment, The Grand Library of Beacon. He slowly walked towards the next area that required his expertise while simply enjoying how the evening sun made everything look _magical_. He took a while in arriving mainly because if he had rushed to get his job done and over with, he would probably be fatigued due to how far it was from the mess hall. It took him like twenty minutes for him to get there at the pace that he was going right now. Not to mention that he would have probably pull off a Jaune and up-chuck his meal. He shuddered at the thought of losing the flavours of recently cooked lasagne with an apple pie on the side.

After a long, casual, stroll, he finally arrived at the doors and slowly began to pry them open while hopefully not interrupt those who were reading inside. It was a library after all. When he stepped inside, he was greeted with the sight of towering bookshelves, dark green carpeted floors, several studying tables and reading pavilions with an assortment of soft, comfortable seats.

"Whoa..." Was the only word that he could form as he continued to absorb the sight before him. That word alone caught the attention of the only other person within that room.

She slowly peeked from above her book to catch a glimpse of the newcomer that had arrived here. The first details she noticed about him was how bright pink that shirt was and how ridiculous his multi-coloured scarf was if he was still wearing it even though it's late August. The pink shirt looked strangely familiar like she had seen it before earlier today but simply shrugged it aside while continuing her examination of the young man.

Completely unaware of who was observing him, Evi's activated his goggles to contact the headmaster of Beacon to get a better grasp into what he was supposed to be doing in here anyway. This place was HUGE! You could fit like two whales in here because it was just that big! After a few moments of waiting for a response, his goggles vibrated and began to project a small hologram of Ozpin himself showing the top of his head, down to his shoulders.

"Ah, Mr. Magkumpun. What can I assist you with this fine evening?" Ozpin asked as a coffee mug appeared from his right side before taking a sip of his beloved drink.

"Hi Ozpin!" Evi happily called while relaxing his pose. "I just arrived at the library. I was wondering, what am I supposed to be taking care of in here again?"

"There should be an area along the corner of the room stating that employee's are the only ones allowed access along with several lines of caution tape marking it off." Ozpin directed carefully from his scroll.

Evi began to search for the specified area before stumbling upon his target. Although the sign and caution tape verified his destination, the cobwebs and dark looming sense of dread that emanated from it caused Evi to hope that this was not it.

"Uh, is it supposed to look like this sir?" Evi asked as he twisted a dial along the goggles to allow Ozpin to see what he was seeing.

Ozpin's scroll screen went blurry for a few moments before readjusting to the sight before him. He was quite surprised on how Evi had obtained this feature since he was now able to see the caution tape and the 'employee's only' very clearly. "Why, yes! That's exactly what it's supposed to look like. The only reason why cobwebs had begun to form was that the area became too dangerous for the students and even for the teachers to enter." Ozpin verified while the sounds of a coffee machine activating once more could be heard in the background.

Evi gulped at the warnings that his friend had mentioned about this spot. It looked like a haunted house thanks to all of the looming shadows and cobwebs that covered it. "A-all right then. Uh, Thank you sir..." Evi stutter before deactivating his goggles to end the call. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before plunging past the warnings signs and slowly entering the danger zone. Little did he know that he was being observed from nearby by a certain raven haired huntress to be.

Blake had seen everything that had transpired as well as hear everything that was said thanks to her natural heightened senses. Throughout her observations, this young man before her somehow knew the Headmaster's scroll number as well as enter an 'employee only' zone which was forbidden to everybody else. These two facts alone caused the young woman to become very suspicious of the young man as he slowly disappeared from sight beyond the caution tape. She could already feel her curiosity swelling within her body as her instincts told her to stalk -I mean observe, yes, observe what was happening beyond her sight. She cursed at her weak resolve before gently placed her book onto a nearby coffee table. Once she was done, she began to quietly follow him past the prohibited area. It didn't take too long to locate where he was since his bright clothing gave himself away while she blended with the shadows the bookshelves had produced by the setting sun. She saw him come to a halt beside a massive, dark wooden bookshelf.

'What are you up to?' She thought questioningly as she continued to get a better look at her target. She found the perfect spot for her observations behind a stack of boxes filled with books right beside the massive bookshelf not too far away.

Now Evi, who was still unaware of her presence, had finally discovered the problem that needed his expertise. This gigantic bookshelf before him had multiple shelves that were in need of major repair while the books within the shelves were barely holding on as it is. From what he gathered from his thorough analysis of the situation, these shelves wouldn't last another fifteen minutes! His didn't have a lot of time so he had to work fast! Evi activated his tool of the trade Swampy, activated his goggles and began to work.

Blake couldn't believe what she was seeing let alone hearing. She heard several sound effects that would normally be heard at a construction site including a hand saw, a jack hammer, a drill and finally a... trumpet's horn? She rubbed her eyes to make sure that they were not playing some sort of dastardly trick on her. This young, oddly dressed huntsman to-be that she was observing from a crack between the boxes was doing what many would deem impossible. She witnessed him dash around the entire bookshelf like a kangaroo hopping from top to bottom quickly repairing its multiple shelves and returning it to its former glory. She had to admit, he looked pretty cool as he continued his work.

When Evi had completed repairing the shelves of the bookshelves in a span of ten minutes, he slowly put away his equipment and deactivated his goggles before inspecting the final product. He was quite pleased with himself in how it turned out as the slowly approached the massive bookshelf and tapped it lightly with the tip of his steel toe shoe. Unfortunately, that single action caused the front two legs of the bookshelf to shatter in two as it slowly began to lean above the the repairman and the stalker.

"Uh oh." Was all Evi could say as the bookshelf leaned farther and farther towards them. Before it could lean any further, Evi activated his wrench Swampy and pried it in between the old, gigantic bookshelf and onto the dark green, carpeted floor to stop it dead in its tracks. Luckily, he was able to prevent it from leaning any further and stopped it from causing a gigantic mess which involved all the bookshelves crashing down upon one another like a destructive row of wooden dominoes. He sighed in relief for preventing a catastrophe from occurring once more as he tried to lower his heart rate from that life threatening moment. Sadly, he never got that chance.

Blake, who was still hiding behind the boxes, sighed in relief. Before she could return to her book, she spotted something rectangular and pointy fall towards the unsuspecting man at an alarming rate.

"Look out!" Blake cried as she emerged from her hiding place and shoved Evi and herself further away from where he once stood. They finally stopped tumbling with Blake being above Evi while pinning him accidentally on the ground with his back against the floor. Evi was extremely confused as to what was happening with questions filling his mind. Where did she come from?! What was happening, and why is she pinning me to the ground?! Suddenly, the sound of books hitting the floor caused Evi to turn towards the source of the noise. He saw what appeared to be several different Grimm Studies book strewn about around his previous position. He gazed into the eyes of his saviour before spotting another barrage heading their way. He quickly pushed the raven haired girl off of himself while rolling backwards as another set of books fell at where they once were. Evi blinked his eyes while looking above before his face paled at the approaching threat.

"INCOMING!" Evi cried out frantically while pointing upwards. Blake followed his finger before she too was suddenly consumed in fear. What they saw were hundreds upon hundreds of different sized hard cover books and encyclopaedias falling off from their shelves to quickly descended upon the very unfortunate huntsman and huntress. They both quickly shot to their feet before beginning to dodge the deadly assault of knowledge and literature.

It truly was a sight to behold to be dodging this many books on the first day of school. Both individuals were trying their hardest to avoid receiving damage like a training simulation gone wrong. Instead of scratches, they got paper-cuts from cookbooks and DIY manuals and instead of punches from leather boxing gloves, they obtained painful fists to their entire bodies from encyclopaedias and textbooks. These hard cover books were falling at such a high velocity that one good hit onto the head could spill their demise. As they both continued to sidestep, duck, and roll, several massive dictionaries written by the Schnee Dust Company had begun to fall at the same time towards Evi's location. Evi was still trying his best to dodge some of the smaller books that tried to harm him and was completely unaware of the danger that was yet to come. Blake spotted this before he did and had no choice but to activate her weapon Gambol Shroud and toss it towards the pink man's location.

When Evi had stopped moving to catch his breath, he suddenly noticed several shadows growing larger around him. He looked upwards and was paralyzed in fear as the massive dictionaries became closer and closer. While he was stuck in place, he felt his waist being wrapped up by a black line of ribbon before suddenly being pulled farther from his current position. The good news was that he was no longer going to become as flat as a pancake by a dictionary. The bad news was that he was flying rather fast towards the raven haired girl as they finally collided and tumbled onto the book covered ground. When they had finally stopped once more, they returned to their previous position with Blake pinning Evi accidentally onto the ground.

An moment of silence was shared between the two as they slowly continued to catch their breaths from dodging so much literature. While they stayed in this position, their eyes began to wander across each others features. They were quite impressed with their physique while at the same time examining the amount of damage they had both accumulated. They both had received a few cuts and bruises from all of the books that tried to kill them a few moments ago yet they were, both alive and ready to live another day. After a bit of time had passed, Evi decided to break the silence between them.

"Th-thank you...for saving my life." Evi thanked with a tired smile on his face as he continued to breathe heavily.

Blake smiled at the compliment given by the man below him. Before she could say 'your welcome', she was interrupted by one final book that fell from the very top shelf all the way down to the back of her head. She yelped a cry of pain as she felt a powerful blunt force nail her in the back of her head before slipping into unconsciousness.

Evi was confused as to why she yelped in pain when all of the books had already fallen from the bookshelf. His was soon filled with worry when she saw her go limp and land onto his body with a small trail of smoke emanating from the back of her head.

"Uh, lady? Are you okay?" Evi asked quickly while trying to nudge her awake. She wasn't responding at all. "Hello?!" Still no response. 'Oh no... is she dead?!' he thought to himself. That was when Evi panicked and began to pull himself as well as the young huntress father and father away from that massive, evil bookshelf. Once they were at a reasonable distance away, she checked for a pulse and if she was breathing. Thankfully, she had only been knocked out by an encyclopaedia about dust for inferior minded individuals and was still alive. He sighed in relief that she was still okay before carrying her body and placing her onto one of the several seats within the reading pavilion. Once she set her down, he quickly went back to the massive bookshelf to repair it properly all while getting his beloved wrench. That way, no one else would ever suffer like they had ever again.

Five more minutes had passed when Evi headed back to fix it once for all before returning alongside the still unconscious girl. When he arrived, he noticed that a few of her injuries were still noticeable but her black aura was slowly sealing them shut. He was envious about the healing properties that all the other hunters had while he had to still place band aids and ice pack on his injuries. He shook the thoughts away from his mind before picking her up once more bridal style towards the infirmary.

It was a pretty long walk towards the infirmary from the library. About a ten minute walk in total if he calculated things correctly. Although he had received a few odd looks from some of the other teenagers, he paid no mind to them as he continued his journey to bring her for proper medical attention. Who could blame them thought? It's not everyday you see a pink dressed man with a colourful scarf, dishevelled hair and several cuts across his arms and cheeks carry an unconscious girl with black wavy hair bridal style at night.

After about twelve minutes of searching, (he accidentally took a wrong left turn) he finally reached his destination and quickly entered the infirmary. Sadly, there were no medical staff on standby that day mainly because they didn't suspect anybody receiving an injury before their initiation had even started. Evi cursed under his breath and gently placed her down onto one of the multiple medical beds that occupied the room. He then pulled a blanket over her body and tucked her in so she would be nice and snug in her state while searching for an ice pack. Eventually, he found one in the cold storage at the back of the room. He couldn't find the paper towels so he undid his scarf before wrapping it around the ice pack and placed it onto the back of her head. The cool feeling of the ice pack would reduce the pain of the book all while his scarf would make things comfortable and prevent her from receiving any frost bite.

Once he was satisfied with his emergency first aid operation, he slowly closed the blinds before heading towards the medical cabinet. He carefully opened it before pulling out a roll of bandages along with some disinfectant, cotton swabs, and a few band aids. He gulped while holding these medical supplies because he had no idea how to properly apply the roll bandages. He couldn't help it though, he was a repairman, not a doctor! He took a deep breath attempted to do first aid onto himself.

It didn't turn out very well...

* * *

About an hour had passed when Blake had passed out in the library. She could not believe that she was lying on the book covered ground with a pink stranger who would be taking advantage of her body like a pervert! As her senses were coming back to her, the first thing she noticed was that the ground felt really comfortable like she wasn't even on the carpet in the library. She slowly opened her eyes only to see a bright light as well as a lot of white from the room. Once her sight had been restored, she noticed that she must have been brought to what appeared to be the infirmary on a hospital bed. As she continued to observe her surroundings, she also noticed that a warm blanket had enveloped her body.

'This feels nice' Blake thought to herself while lying on her back. Eventually, she pulled herself up to an upright position on the bed as she attempted to gain a better understanding of her surroundings. Unfortunately, a long, pale green blind had surrounded the bed which reduced her field of vision by a rather larger amount. She then pulled her arms from beneath the covers only to see that all the cuts she had received from earlier events had been almost healed up by now. While she was inspected her wounds, she winced in pain as her head began to thump painfully from the recent impact it had received earlier that day. When she grabbed hold of her head, her hand came across something incredibly soft that was tied onto her head and slowly untied it carefully. Once the knot was undone, she grasped the piece of fabric only to recognize the colourful pattern. It was the multicoloured coloured scarf that he wore back at the library.

She could only stare at the scarf all while caressing in gently on her hands. While she was reminded of the owner of the scarf, a feint scent of bubblegum began to drift towards her nose. She was dropped from her train of thought when she heard the sounds of a frustrating struggle happening. It was blocked by the covers but the shadow portrayed the look of a young huntsman fighting for his life against several small King Taijitu's that coiled around his body. She opened the blinds quickly to assist them... Only to see the familiar pink dressed man trying his hardest to escape the confinements of what appeared to be bandages. During his struggle, his eyes happened to have landed onto Blake as he stopped moving entirely.

"Oh, hello!" Evi stated happily while trying to wave in her direction. It proved to be a rather difficult task as his arms were bounded onto his torso by the bonds that entangled him. "I'm glad to see your finally awake!"

She could only stare in bewilderment at the sight before her. This was her saviour? While she was silently staring at Evi wide eyed, he bobbed from side to side to ask, "Uh, are you okay miss..?" Evi then twisted his right hand for her to introduce herself.

She snapped out of her state of silence before stating her name. "Blake, Blake Belladonna."

He soon began to nod his head. "Ah, okay. Evi, Evi Magkumpun, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then attempted to bow in her direction only to lean a bit too forward and fall ungracefully onto the white tiled floor making a rather loud *oof!* once he made impact.

Blake began to chuckle at how ridiculous he looked while he attempted to ascend from the floor rather unsuccessfully. "How long was I out for?" She asked as she stared at Evi from the side of the hospital bed.

Evi was on his back once again before replying, "I'd say about an hour more or less?"

She nodded her head slowly all while trying to figure out what may have happened while she was unconscious. She was brought into what appeared to be the infirmary by this young huntsman in front of her. None of her clothes were missing or tampered with and her bow was still tied onto her head which indicated that nothing inappropriate had occurred at the time. And finally, his soft, multi-coloured scarf had an ice pack attached onto it while it soothed her most recent injury. Thanks to that, her headache was not as severe as it should have been which she was incredibly thankful for.

"Huh." She said as she began to stare at the ceiling. Her daze was cut short when the sound of Evi clearing his throat to grab her attention.

"Uh, a little help here Blake?" Evi pleaded from his current position.

She smiled before rising from the hospital bed, pulled him from the cold ground and gently placed him onto the slide of the bed. "Thanks, these bandages were becoming problematic even for me." Evi replied sheepishly.

"Is there a reason why you're suddenly trapped like that?" She asked curiously while sitting along the left side of him.

This was when Evi began to blush lightly of embarrassment. "I was trying to put these bandages on my arms so they could cover up my cuts and bruises from earlier. Well, you can see how well that turned out." He then wiggled his shoes and tried to move his arms but the bindings had proven to be too much for him.

She began to laugh while Evi grumbled and looked away. "Well, want me to take care of it for you?" She asked with a smile while tugging on a piece of the bandage that enveloped his shoulder.

"...Yes please." He answered back quietly. Once she heard his answer, she began to quickly untie the multiple knots that bounded him with her long nails and nimble fingers. That was the nice thing about her previous training, she was able to solve situations like these knots easily within a span of seconds. Once she had undone the final knot, she began to properly apply the bandages onto both of his arms tightly, yet carefully for them to heal properly. She was still curious as to why his injuries were still present upon his body when they should have already been healed by the aura that dwells within everyone.

"So, you feeling better from today's events?" Evi started while watching his left arm being taken care of.

"Besides having a little headache from that last book, I've been better." She answered back.

"That's good, that's good. What were you doing back at the library to begin with?" Evi tilted his head while staring at her bow.

"I was enjoying a good book after a nice meal in the reading pavilion before you came around and caused all this to happen." Blake stated while gesturing both of them and their injuries.

Evi blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly replying, "Huh, well that makes sense. Sorry about that."

"What were doing back there anyway? I saw you walk towards the employee only zone causing this big mess." She asked curiously. After all, who wouldn't be after seeing a suspicious huntsman to-be like him enter a prohibited area like that at night.

"Hehe... Yeah, The headmaster asked me to take care of that bookshelf by the end of the day before we go to sleep at the ballroom." Evi made a mental note to himself to ask Ozpin to send a few library staff to clean up the mess that he accidentally created.

"Now that I think about it, why do you have his scroll number anyway?" She asked while tilting her head a little bit to the left.

"Oh, that? He's one of my regulars back in Vale." Evi replied while a smile began to form onto his face. He was his very first friend when he started his repair business.

"Regulars? You have a business back in Vale?" She couldn't believe that someone that looked the same as her could already be running their own business.

"Yep! Evi's Friendly Fixin's is my establishment's name." He pulled out a yellow business card from one of his utility belts pockets before handing it to her with his right hand.

She grabbed the offered card before skimming through its contents. "So... your a repairman?" She asked slowly while cutting the bandage.

"Yeah, that's my speciality." Evi answered while puffing his chest in pride.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the young huntsman as she continued to do first aid."What's a repairman doing here in Beacon Academy anyway?"

"I'm not too sure of that myself. Ozpin was the one who made me come here the first place." Evi said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I see..." That was all Blake could say as she did her finishing touches on his left arm.

"Yeah..." He then began to stare at his left arm once more to see it completely bandaged up leaving his hands and fingers free from the harm.

When she was done, she let go of his arm before gesturing Evi to give her the other arm. "All right, your left arm is done. Hand me your other arm will you?"

"Okay, here you go!" Evi complied as he switched his arms.

When she had finally gotten hold of his other arm, she noticed once more that it was not fairing any better than his left arm. The amount of cuts and bruises were indeed not a welcoming sight. "Hey Evi, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" He turned his attention towards Blake.

"Why are your injuries still there? They should have been completely taken care of by now." She was genuinely curious as to why they were not taken care of yet. All of her injuries were gone by now yet his still remained.

"That's what I want to know myself. My aura is unlocked and everything but for some reason, it doesn't seem to heal me." He really wanted to know this as well. If his aura was able to act normally like everyone else's, his repairing business would have been much, MUCH, easier to run.

"But shouldn't aura be able to heal them up eventually?" She inquired while she glared her black aura for a few seconds.

"It's supposed to, I don't know why it isn't. Here look." Evi soon activated his aura as it enveloped his entire body. Even though it was clearly visible, his injuries were in fact, not healing. While this was happening, he heard Blake trying her hardest not to laugh. "What?"

"Your aura is... pink?" Blake asked with a playful look on her face.

Evi's face turned into a scowl from hearing that ridiculous name once more. "Hey! It's not pink at all! It's clearly lightish-red!" He pouted as he puffed his cheeks.

"Why am I not convinced?" Blake stated as she rolled her eyes from Evi's antics.

"Okay Blake, that hurts. You see this area?" Evi pointed directly at the centre of his chest to indicate his heart. "It hurts right here."

"Eh, you'll live." Blake shrugged as she continued to bandage his right arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Blake looked away while doing the finishing touches on his bandage.

"Riiight..." Evi rolled his eyes before giving her a playful glare containing no heat.

Blake looked at Evi's face once more with another smile as she gently patted his arm. "All right then, all finished."

Evi slowly pulled back his arms to inspect the final result. He soon began to stretch them upwards into the air. "Ahh, much better. Thanks Blake." He saw her nod her head approvingly before remembering something else. "Also, thank you for saving me back there a couple times in the library."

Blake soon shrugged her shoulders. "No problem. You did the same for me so the feelings are mutual." She answered with a smile on her face. Evi smile at her response all while they both shared a comforting moment of silence.

"If there's anything I can do to repay you, just say the word and I'll do it..." Evi offered while staring at the ceiling. "Within reason of course." He added quickly right after.

Blake began to tap her chin with her pointer finger before thinking up the perfect request. She then remembered the texture of his scarf. "Well, there is one thing..." She started out while staring back onto the bed.

"And that would be?" Evi asked curiously while following her eyes.

Eventually, both sets of eyes landed on the red, yellow, green, blue scarf that was still laying there on the bed. "Could you get me a scarf just like yours but in black?" Blake requested as she stared longingly at the piece of fabric that was wrapped around her head a few minutes ago.

"Oh ho ho! You like the too scarf huh?" Evi stated with a playful grin of his own and waggled his eyebrows.

Blake had formed a little blush as she remembered how she was caressing the scarf in her hands a few minutes ago. "I have to admit, it is incredibly comfortable and it would be nice to have one for myself."

Evi gave her a knowing smile while trying to recall an old memory. "Well, I know a friend back in Vale that made mine a while back. I could take you there the next time we head back to town. It's the least I could do for you for saving my life after all."

Blake began to close her eyes as she imagined herself wearing a black soft scarf like that for when the colder days of the year. "I would like that very much."

"Great!" Evi exclaimed as he stretched his back once more. "Say, do you know what time it is?" He asked while falling backwards onto the hospital bed.

She slowly pulled out her scroll from her pocket to check on the time. "It says it's 9:25" Blake answered with her eyes still on her scroll.

Evi shot up from the bed instantly as his eyes went wide from this new information that he had received. "W-wait a sec, did you say 9:25?!" Evi asked quickly as he began to shake nervously.

Blake looked at Evi questioningly before stating the time once more. "Yeah? Look, it says right here on my scroll." She then pointed directly at her clock on her scroll to prove her point.

Evi's face paled when he saw the time as silence consumed his well-being. "... OH CRAP! I GOTTA GET GOING!" He cried frantically as he jumped quickly off the bed.

Blake was startled by the sudden increase in volume while she faced him with a confused expression. "Wha-what's the matter?!"

"I have an appointment with Miss Goodwitch at 9:30! I have less than five minutes to get there!" Evi panicked as he began to collect his belongs that were scattered across the infirmary from his recent struggle with the bandages.

"Do you need help in getting there?" She asked as she saw him trip over his scarf. He quickly shot right back up as he tied it back onto his neck once more.

"It's okay, I have a map of the school in my goggles so I should be able to make it." Evi activated his goggles and began to route the quickest route to Glynda Goodwitch's office.

"All right then. So I guess I'll see you later then?" She stated as she too rose from the hospital bed.

"Got it! I'll see you back in the ballroom!" With a quick bow, he quickly headed for the door.

Her hands soon came into contact with one another with one in the shape of a fist landing onto the palm on her other hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot we all have to sleep there for tonight." She mumbled quietly for only herself to hear. When he walked past the entrance to the infirmary, she began to smile playfully. "Say Evi." She started of while looking at her scroll once again.

"Yeah? What is it?" Evi asked as he turned around to face her direction.

"...It's 9:26." She said bluntly while hold out her scroll so Evi could see the time.

"AAHH!" Evi screamed as he began to panic with renewed vigour. "IREALLYGOTTOGOBYEBYEBLAKE!" He quickly cried as he waved farewell before dashing off quickly towards his aura appointment.

Blake slowly peaked outside the door only to see the pink repairman dash away with a cloud of dust forming behind him. She couldn't help but chuckle once more. "...Evi Magkumpun. What an interesting human." She said to herself as she headed back towards the library to retrieve her forgotten book.

* * *

**Whelp, there's the end to yet another chapter. Man, I have written so much and they haven't even started their initiation yet... Wowzers. Oh! While you are reading this, pay close attention to some of the other RvB references that will take place throughout the story (lightish-red not being the only one). Well now that it's done, This is Nutshop here saying Stay Handsome, and Have a nice day! :D**


	7. Chapity Seven Aces

**Hello everyone! Nutshop here proud to present yet another chapter to Keep on Groundkeepin! SO, without further ado... Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapity Seven Aces

"Finally...I'm done." Glynda huffed loudly as she entered her office to slump ungracefully onto her desk. It was now 9:26 pm at Beacon Academy when she had completed her final task for the day. She was requested by her employer, Headmaster Ozpin, to do last minute preparations for tomorrow's initiation to progress smoothly and without delay. Some of these painstaking tasks include double checking the surveillance cameras, handing out the locker number with their combinations for the initiates and even recalibrate the launch panels towards the Emerald Forest.

Not to mention that she had several personal assignments she had to fulfil such as sorting the Headmaster's desk once again, Recollect her missing belongings from the same office, and even _misplace_ his most recent supply of coffee beans that was recently discovered by the assistance of the new repairman. She was thankful to have finished the monstrous list of tasks before it got too late at night as she just so desperately wanted to go to bed.

It truly was taking its toll on the poor platinum blond secretary as she tried to relax her sore body and mind from what had transpired earlier today. As much as she would have loved to just flop onto one of her purple leather sofas within her room and just go to sleep, she had to stay strong for a little while longer. Not to mention that it was completely unladylike to do and embarrassing if she was spotted in such a state.

No, the real purpose she had for doing this was because there was a new student in dire need of her Aura expertise.

She was very skeptical when she had heard about Evi's predicament. His Aura was unable to do the two most crucial functions? This didn't seem to be physically possible. Aura was the manifestation of the soul that allowed those who wield it to survive and recover from some of the most deadly injuries. If Evi was unable to manipulate his Aura to do something as critical as that, then he would simply stand no chance against the dark forces of Grimm. Let alone survive trials of this prestigious academy. So with renewed strength, she slowly rose from her seat and began to prepare for the appointment.

"I wonder how Evi is faring this evening." Glynda hummed to herself as she began to activate her built-in computer.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm gonna be late!" Evi cried out as he dashed from hallway to hallway within Beacon Academy. After the incident with the infirmary, He was dashing through the halls as fast as he could in order to arrive at his appointment on time. However, it was proven to be a difficult task to complete, even for Evi since his destination was apparently at the other side of the school! It wouldn't have been a problem if this place was like all the others. Sadly, this place wasn't like many other academies. It wasn't big. It wasn't huge. It was gigantic! The distance from where he was now to the secretary's office would clearly take a good half an hour jog in order to make it all the way there, but he really didn't have the luxury of time.

'Why didn't I pay attention to the time?' Evi whined as he skidded to a stop at the hallway intersection.

When he rounded a corner to a hallway that led to the cafeteria, he spotted his two friends Ren and Nora idly chatting amongst one another as they made their way to the ballroom. Ren looked indifferent from earlier this morning while Nora on the other hand, wore lightish-red bike shorts and an orange T-shirt with a safety cone drawn crudely at the front. She was also carrying a miniature robotic plushy with four red spots on its nose on her shoulders like it was giving it a piggy-back ride. Evi went wide eyed from the information of Nora's clothing was telling him.

'She watches that show too?!' Evi thought to himself. Suddenly, a plan began to form into his mind and he began to smile.

"Nora!" Evi shouted loudly while doing a crude impression of a drill sergeant. Nora turned her head to see her Bubble Gum Buddy running towards her.

"Hi Evi!" She cried out in equal volume. Ren, who was right beside her while they were chatting, wince at how loud she was being.

"We've got a major problem happening here!" He started out with the same impression as he continued dashing towards them. He then reached into his utility belt pocket before revealing a miniature plush steam roller onto his hands. "Initiate Plan Eleven!"

Nora looked a bit confused on what Evi was implying when she realized what was happening. The drill sergeant's voice, the number eleven, the steam roller! All of those bits of information led to one sole objective.

**Plan. **

**Eleven.**

Nora grinned fiendishly once she caught on before tossing aside her plushy to Ren while cracking her knuckles. "Where to Evi?!" She cried once more. She always wanted to do this in real life but she couldn't find anyone else who was a dedicated fan enough assist her.

"Down the hallway! I need to get to the other side of the school in three minutes!" Evi yelled back while increasing his speed with every step.

Ren was incredibly confused in what was happening at the moment. Was this some sort of code that Evi and Nora could comprehend? And why was Evi running so fast towards them? While he was staring at the bubblegum scented friend, he noticed Evi jump into the air on a collision course towards them. He soon paled and rolled to the side of the hallway in order to avoid getting crushed by the force of Evi and Nora. When he had landed from his evasive maneuver, he noticed that Nora was still standing there, with her knees bent just waiting for Evi to arrive.

"Nora! Look out!" Ren cried as he warned his childhood friend from being harmed. That was when he noticed her eyes squint as if she was waiting for the perfect time to act. She had that look before years ago when she was ready to initiate one of her highly planned operations that usually involved breaking into the Forever Fall syrup stash back at home.

When Evi had deemed himself close enough to Nora, he extended his arms towards her ready for the next phase to occur. When Nora caught hold of his hands, she twisted her hips and moved her legs until they both began to spin quickly. As seconds had passed, they quickly picked up speed until they turned into a dangerous pink tornado.

Once Evi believed that he had enough momentum, he activated his goggles with a grin on his face. "Alright! You ready for phase two Nora?!" He cried out towards her.

"Aye, aye Evi!" Nora replied loudly as they continued to spin. After three seconds had passed, Nora used all of her might, as well as the momentum gained from spinning, to throw Evi down the hallway like a pink discus used by Vytalimpic athletes.

"THANK you Nor…!" He cried out as he flew farther away down the hallway.

"Your… Welcome… Evi!" She huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. Man did this take a lot out from her! While she was doing so, her eyes had stumbled upon the small plush steam roller that Evi was holding a few moments back. She quickly grabbed hold of the plush toy before hugging it happily close to her.

Ren on the other hand… had no idea what just happened in front of him and could only stare at his happy friend.

"What...was that?" He asked slowly while staring at his best friend. She heard Ren's question before walking up to him with a smile on her face before booping him with her pointer finger on his nose.

"Plan Eleven." Was all she said as they continued to walk towards the ballroom.

* * *

While that was happening…

Glynda had finally finished preparing for her appointment as her computer was operational and her scroll ready to analyse her patient. While she was seated snugly on her desk, she began to examine the two small boxes that had been bugging her for quite some time now. She checked their contents with a critical eye as both flavours were both exceptionally delicious.

"Would he like the sweet flavours of Caramel Crème? Or the tropical taste of Pina Colada?" She questioned herself as she continued her tea picking debate. As she was absorbed in her decision making, she was unaware of her scroll projecting a certain lightish-red repair man soar through the hallways like a pelican diving for its dinner.

* * *

Later…

Evi was having mixed feelings as he continued to soar towards his objective at neck-breaking speed. He was ecstatic to discover that Nora was also a fellow fan of the same show that he liked to watch whenever there was nothing else to do back at home. He was also feeling optimistic that he might be able to make it to his appointment in time. And finally... He was feeling a bit doubtful about his optimism with every passing second as he was slowly beginning to lose his altitude. If he made contact with the tile floor now, he would lose his momentum and would never be able to make it on time. Not to mention that he would get a painful skid mark onto his face which was something he did not want at all. He needed a miracle, and he needed one fast!

Luckily, fate had answered his prayers as he spotted a peculiar white heiress wearing a pale blue nightgown emerge at the hallway intersection up ahead. As Weiss came into view, Evi surveyed his surroundings to see what he could utilize to keep on moving forward. The only thing he could spot, besides all of the statues, paintings and other young hunters and huntresses that were jumping out of the way, was as yellow sign that was warning students and faculty that the floor was drenched and very...slippery! He then looked at Weiss once again recalling an old, chilling memory that remembered her icy cold aura that could anything wet in a span of seconds! A plan began to form in his mind as he cried her name.

"Weiss!" Evi cried loudly to hopefully get her attention.

She turned towards the source of the noise only to see a pink torpedo barreling down the hallway. "Wha-Evi?! What are you-" Weiss stated as she went wide-eyed from the sight before her.

"No time to explain! Just freeze the water!" He cried out as he got closer to the tiled ground. Weiss looked at him confused before turning her head towards the floor that held yellow floor sign indicating that this hallway beside her was very, _very_ wet. She quickly looked between the two before paling at what would happen.

'Oh no!' Weiss thought to herself. 'If Evi landed into the wet hallway, the splash would ruin my silk nightgown as well as my carefully dried hair!' It took her half an hour to attend to her hair and she would be damned to let the reckless pink ruffian force her to waste yet another half an hour of her precious time!

She complied almost immediately by drawing forth her icy cold aura and directed a chilling blast to the wet, tiled floor. The moment her aura made contact with the water, the ground turned into a frozen plane of ice like one of her companies skiing resort ice rinks. Weiss quickly side-stepped out of harm's way as Evi whizzed past her. When he landed on the newly created frozen slide with his stomach, his momentum caused him to slide away faster than ever before.

"Thank yo…!" Evi cried out as he slid farther and farther away. Weiss shook her head as she patted down her nightgown as she walked in the opposite direction towards the ballroom.

* * *

Now Evi was having a hard time keeping his eyes open with how fast he was moving. It was now 9:28 and he was only a quarter of the way there. He needed to find a shot cut, and he needed it soon.

* * *

Up ahead…

Jaune was really deep in thought as he tried to figure out what he had done in his life to deserve this. All he wanted was a drink of water from the water fountain! It all happened so fast when he pressed that evil button. What was supposed to be a simple stream of water to quench his thirst turned into a fire hose that almost drowned him! It took him like fifteen minutes to contain all the damage before janitors came and solved everything. That's how it was supposed to happen… until the wet floor decided to freeze over like the ice age with him, as well as everyone else around him. Thanks to his sweater, he was surprisingly warm against the sudden cold. Sadly, his sweater couldn't save his legs from being stuck to the ground.

Which in turn, lead to what he was currently trying to do right now, trying to get out.

* * *

Back to Evi…

His goggles soon spotted trouble up ahead when he saw his first friend Jaune currently stuck in place wearing his clothes from this morning with a crowd of students trapped right behind him.

'This isn't good!' Evi realized as he continued to slide down the hallway. 'If I can't find some way to get past these guys, I won't be the only one covered in bandages!' He imagined himself being surrounded by mummies in a pale green room with vengeful eyes glaring at him. Nope, he didn't want that. So he quickly surveyed his surroundings once again to see what he could utilize before he crashed into them. The only thing that caught his attention was the white thingy that Jaune was using to break himself free from his frozen prison. It looked exactly like Jaune's shield. His exceptionally large… Kite…

'THAT'S IT!' Evi realized as he slid faster along the hallway. 'If Jaune slanted his shield into a ramp, I could soar past them all without hurting anybody!'

"JAUNE!" Evi shouted loudly. Jaune stopped attacking the ice around his legs to look up to see a pink athlete from the winter Vytalympics slide towards him dangerously fast. He recognized that color in an instant.

"E-Evi?! S-slow down!" Jaune cried as he held his precious shield close to his body to hopefully reduce the damage of the imminent crash.

"Jaune! Hold your shield like a ramp! Quickly or else you'll all end up like bowling pins!" Evi warned as continued to pick up speed.

'Bowling… pins?' Jaune thought as he tried to decipher what in the world was Evi talking about? He found his answer right after when he heard the screams of scared janitors and terrified hunters and huntresses in their sleepwear fearing the pink projectile that was heading their way! He went wide eyed when he realized what Evi was implying before springing into action. He fumbled with his shield and quickly slanted his shield so it would act like a ramp for the pink athlete. After a few seconds, Evi soon made contact with the shield and was launched high into the air once again, waving at all the people from up above. It was as if time slowed down for the people down below as they saw Pink Bird fly past them with a flashing smile.

"Thanks for the lift Jau-*Crash!*" Was all Jaune could hear as he saw it friend fly through the window. The sound of shattering glass and the girlish screams of Evi could be heard in the hallway. Jaune could only look in horror as he continued to stare at the now broken window. His first friend had just fallen from the fourth story window… His friend fell from the fourth floor!

"EVI!" Jaune shouted with worry evident in his voice. He had to go and help him! He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to do it but he needed to somehow! He mustered as much of his strength that he could before quickly slamming his shield into the icy ground. The impact was so powerful in fact, that it had freed not only himself, but everyone else who was restrained from the ice.

Jaune dodged the other students before making his way to the window. He began to panic when he was nowhere to be seen since the darkness of night made things difficult to see. That was when he spotted a faint pink glow glide through the dark courtyard. Jaune sighed in relief as he realized that his friend was okay. After a few moments of calming his nerves, he pulled himself from the ground before slowly making his way to his locker.

* * *

So here Evi was, bouncing on Swampy in the courtyard, soaring through the skies like a pink bird trying to get to his Aura appointment. It turns out his accidental shortcut through the fourth story window to the courtyard had proven to be beneficial as it saved him from descending stairwells and additional hallways! His destination was just across the courtyard! As he was only a few more bounces away, Evi soon glanced at the time within his goggles to hopefully check if he had at least a few more minu- it was 9:29 pm right now…

"9:29?!" Evi shouted out to no one in particular as he began to grab his forehead.

Evi was so startled at the time that he suddenly lost control of his wrench Swampy before heading straight for a third story window. He couldn't really tell which room he was crashing into since he was currently screaming at the top of his lungs.

"This is gonna suck!" Evi cried one last time before facing the inevitable.

His body soon collided with yet another window as it shattered the glass once again. Once he had entered the room, his gathered momentum had caused him to crash into a purple leather sofa that absorbed most of his momentum before tipping over; With him being sent onto the hardwood floor.

Evi slowly picked himself up off the floor before his goggles indicated that he had arrived at his destination of Glynda Goodwitch's office.

"Did I... Make it... In time?" Evi slowly asked while attempting to catch his breath. Glynda blinked her eyes and checked her wristwatch to see the time strike 9:30.

"Yep." She answered out while still sitting comfortably on her desk. When Evi had heard that he made it on time, he raised a quivering fist slowly into the air before crashing down onto the floor. She couldn't help but chuckle from the sight of the poor repairman that was as fatigued as she was.

"So, shall we get started in solving your aura?" Glynda asked as she rose from her desk. Evi could only groan in pain from what she was requesting. He really wanted to get to the very bottom of his Aura predicament while at the same time, he just wanted to go to sleep after what had happened throughout today.

"Let's get this over with so we can both rest." Evi stated as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground. Glynda could only sigh as she was thinking the exact same thing.

"In order for this to start, can you activate your Aura?" Glynda asked as she stood in front of Evi. He nodded his head in agreement and activated his Aura once again. He only activated a little bit mainly because he didn't want to blind the professor with a light show. It was the only thing he could do with his Aura anyway since it was useless whenever it came to protecting himself from injuries.

Once Evi's lightish-red Aura could be seen, Glynda activated her Aura scanning program that was installed into her scroll and held it in front of the repairman. The program that she was using was really convenient when she was younger; it allowed her to gain a better grasp of how the Aura of the subject with more detailed statistics that assisted her in discovering the problems that they might be having. After a few minutes had passed, a loud beep was heard from the scroll to indicate that it was done.

"Alright, you can stop now." she stated as she began to view the results. Evi complied as his lightish red glow began to fade. "While I begin to investigate the data, would you kindly prop my couch back to its original position?" She asked as she began to be seated onto her desk. "When you're done, there's some brewed tea on the table for you."

He nodded once more and with the remainder of his strength, he propped up the sofa to its former glory. When he was done, Evi poured himself a cup of tea before sitting comfortably on one of the purple leather sofas. Once he was seated, he brought the cup to his lips, with his pinky held high to enhance the effect, for a tiny sip. He wasn't really a fan of tea since he preferred coffee in most cases. Truthfully he enjoyed everything, so long as it was delicious, sweet, or salty. And man was this tea _**good!**_

After a few minutes of slowly sipping his warm drink, he decided to get a better look of her office. It looked like the same room as Headmaster Ozpin, except that the colour pallet had more dark purple than dark green. He also noticed a few other details that were not included in his room that included a giant projector screen, a built in computer within her desk and finally, a small table at the corner of the room that was dedicated to an assortment of different kinds of tea. The types of tea that were available varied from the classic taste of green tea to the more exotic flavors of Rooibos Lemon Chiffon.

…Now that he thought about it, that would probably explain all the times Ozpin was grumbling about whenever he got his coffee machine destroyed.

"Alright, the results are in." Glynda commented as she gazed from her computer monitor. Evi turned his head toward her as he sat comfortably onto one of the soft, purple leather couches in the room.

"And what's the word?" Evi desperately asked while placing his empty tea cup back onto the table.

Glynda shook her head solemnly with a look of disappointment. "I'm afraid that with all of my experience, even I will not be able to restore your Aura to function properly."

Evi was confused when she was saying. "W-What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

She sighed before staring directly into his eyes. "The reason of why your aura is within this state can easily be described with these." She then typed a few things onto the keyboard before the the giant projector screen began to activate showing two different panels. One of them revealing a purple glow with swirls and twists that expanded throughout its panel like an aurora glowing in the cold skies to the north.

That could not be said for the second panel, as it looked as if it was locked in place by a black, rectangular entity that consumed most of the lightish-red glow. "The purple one on the left is what my Aura looks like and what most aura should be doing. The pattern and colour of what is projected changes per person since Aura is unique for each living soul."

"Okay... Is the one on the right mine?" Evi guessed as he had his eyes glued onto the screen.

"You are indeed correct Mr. Magkumpun." Glynda commented before double clicking the panel in question. "Somehow, the data indicates that your Aura was physically modified to become more enhanced through what appeared to be an operation of some sorts. I've seen cases like these before when I was younger, where the operation was a success. Yours, on the other hand…" Glynda closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "Had apparently failed… The side effect being what you already know."

"So basically, my Aura is just nothing but a giant lightish-red flashlight?" Evi asked quietly.

"To put in the bluntest of terms, you are correct." Glynda confirmed before shutting off her computer.

The room went silent after discovering the answer to his problem. Glynda couldn't help but feel sad for the poor repairman. It was far too dangerous for someone such as Evi to become a huntsman if his Aura was unable to protect him. After a few minutes of silence, Evi simply shook his head and sighed quietly on his spot before asking something that would shock the Professor.

"So… Does this mean I can still be a huntsman?"

Glynda blinked at what she had just heard. "E-excuse me?!" Was he really going to still become a huntsman? Even when his Aura, the most essential tool for a hunter's survival, was malfunctioning, he still wanted to become a huntsman?! "But you don't understand! With how your Aura is right now, not only will you take additional damage from all kinds of attacks, your wounds would most likely never heal and you could possibly die!"

Evi shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I've been through worse."

"…What?" She asked as she tried comprehending what could be worse than suffering from the attacks of not only Grimm, but also from what usually occurs in this academy.

"Well," Evi started up as if he was beginning to count his fingers. "Ever since I've started my repairing business: I've been buried alive, set ablaze, almost drowned, impaled through my chest, blew myself up at point blank back at home, almost died of hypothermia and even survived an assault of literature an hour ago. If I can survive all of that, I think I have a pretty good chance in becoming a huntsman."

Glynda went wide eyed from what she had just heard. Buried alive? Impaled? Set ablaze? How was he even alive right now?! She would need to do a background check later to figure out how he survived even after all of those incidents.

"Well… If you still insist in becoming a huntsman," She straightened her back and stared back at Evi, "Then I shall do my best as a professor to help you succeed in your journey. I've already spoken with Headmaster Ozpin with your case. As such, meet me here after your initiation so we can discuss in further detail in catching you up in your education."

"Thank you Miss Glynda Goodwitch." Evi thanked as he bowed his head.

Glynda nodded her head approvingly before adding, "But first things first, we both our well-deserved rest. You have an initiation that you need to pass."

Evi smiled at that last comment "Got it." Evi replied as he began to head for the front door. "Well, I guess this is goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a pleasant sleep Mr. Magkumpun." Glynda called as she began to clean up all of her belongings.

Evi gently closed the door before slowly making his way to the ballroom.

But before he could do that, he needed to get himself ready for bed. So he withdrew his bubblegum scented soap sponge and began to head for the showers.

* * *

**Wowzers... This took a while to word out but I think I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Anyway, I'm going to be going on a small heitus mainly because Exams are en Route to terminate me while I'm still stuck in highschool. When They are all finished, I shall continue the adventure of our favourite Groundkeepin Repairman! So with that done, this is Nutshop saying stay Handsome and have a nice day! :D**


	8. Chipty Eight teen 64

**Hello everyone! I have returned my fellow readers with the next amazing chapter of Keep on Groundkeepin'! My Exams have finally finished and as of right now, I am now free to continue to write about our lovable, injured repairman. So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chipty Eight teen 64

Jaune was scared about the newest predicament that he was in. What was he currently afraid of now you ask?

Women.

More specifically, the female huntress population that were currently occupying the ballroom. Their slender bodies, with a few of them being more endowed than others, were clothed in an assortment of different coloured pajamas that caressed their womanly figures comfortably. All while exposing their legs, arms and sometimes even their stomachs for increased comfort. For a normal teenage huntsman, it was a gift, a blessing from a higher power to be sleeping with these huntresses within the same room.

For Jaune's case however, it was a nightmare becoming a reality. Sure he could handle one or two women with only a small amount of difficulty, but to sleep in the same room with THAT many girls with only a sleeping bag and a pillow?! That was a death wish waiting to happen. He didn't want to die yet.

He slowly slumped down onto the ground near the door while attempting to seek comfort from his comfortable blue onesie.

'Man, what is wrong with me?' Jaune thought as he wiggled his toes within his feet concealing bunny slippers. 'I'm a seventeen year old guy who's going to a school to hunt monsters. Yet the thing that scares me the most here are girls... How does that even work!?' His memory then recalled an incident a few years back that sold his fate against women. He didn't think it was possible to shoot out that much blood from his nostrils to the point that he could soar out of the restaurant. He shuddered at the thought of being sent to the emergency ward for another blood transfusion before pulling his knees to cover his face.

A few minutes of sulking and thoughtful planning on how he was going to sleep later, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Jaune?" A familiar male voice asked questioningly.

"Hey Evi." Jaune replied back as he continued to stay in the same position as before.

"You okay man? Because you don't look okay as this morning." Evi recalled as he crouched to Jaune's eye level.

Jaune could only sigh from how obvious his despair could be seen. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." He lied. "I'll meet you inside once I've gotten my head straightened out." Yet another lie.

Evi wasn't buying it one bit. "Does this have to do with girls or something?" Evi asked suspiciously all while sitting cross legged in front of his first friend here.

Jaune blinked his eyes before facing Evi with a look of surprise. "H-how did you know?!" he quickly asked.

Evi began to slowly tap his chin. "Well for starters, you looked pretty scared of my friend Sheila back at the airport, and Yang back at the auditorium and not to mention that you were hiding behind both me and our buddy Ren from everyone else. In my opinion, that's petty suspicious."

Jaune could only go slack jawed at the deductive skills that were shown to him. He could only shake his in silence all while staring back down onto his toes.

"Look Jaune. Tell me what's eating at you so I can help. I'm a professional at fixing problems after all." Evi went silent for a few seconds before amending his previous statement. "Just not Grimm problems, or medical problems. Those just don't work with me at all."

Jaune chuckled at how Evi was wanting so much to help him out in his own way. He weighted the pros and cons if he should tell him. After a frantic debate of thought in his mind, he took a deep breath and looked Evi in the eyes as he told him his woes with women.

After a few minutes, Jaune had finished his story. Once it was done, Evi peaked his head inside the ballroom to assess the situation. When he had finished his reconnaissance mission, The two boys began to formulate a plan to ensure the survival of Jaune.

"So, any idea on how to handle this situation Jaune?" Evi asked quietly.

"I've never been in a situation like this before!" Jaune whined in a hushed tone. "I was thinking of maybe sleeping somewhere else that wasn't here? Maybe a bench? A janitor's closet? I have my sleeping bad and a pillow so it should be fine."

"I don't think that will work Jaune." Evi pointed out carefully. "There will be teaching staff patrolling the school premises and they would probably drag you to back here in a moments notice. Our best bet is to somehow guide you to the corner of the ballroom without looking at the female population, and cutting out your contact with them entirely."

"How are we going to do that?" Jaune inquired. "It's not like we could cover my eyes and make a wall at the...wait a minute." Jaune quickly thought back to what he said earlier. He then turned his head back towards Evi who looked a bit confused with Jaune's look of eureka. It kinda scared him a bit."Do you happen to know where we could get some extra blankets and mops or something Evi?" Evi rubbed his chin slowly.

"What do you have in mind?" Evi soon checked his utility belt pouch for its contents.

"Well, I was thinking of using blankets to make a long curtain or something so I could be away from all the women while I sleep!" Jaune proudly exclaimed for thinking of such a great idea. Once he announced his plan, his head suddenly slumped downward with dark clouds looming over him. "At this rate, I'll never get a girlfriend."

Evi began to laugh at Jaune's abrupt statement on dating as he withdrew a long, large bag from his belt pouch. "Don't worry Jaune, you'll find your special someone one day. In the meantime, let's just get you ready for bed."

Jaune quickly recovered from his depression and stood up from the ground. Once he was standing tall, he noticed something was off. "Evi?"

"Yeah?"

"What...what is that?" Jaune asked while pointed out the bag in question.

"Oh! You mean this thing?" Jaune nodded his head. "This, my good man, is called a tent!" Evi announced as he twisted the bag to reveal a diagram of the tent in question.

"Wh- Why do you even have a tent?" Jaune asked slowly.

A hint of pink appeared on Evi's face from remembering the first time he blew up his house. He began to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, there's a story behind that..." Jaune raised a brow while crossing his arms. "When you blow up your house for the first time, you need to sleep somewhere."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at Evi's reason for the tent. "S-sorry, Evi." Jaune apologized while attempting to quell his laughter.

While this was happening, Evi sighed and began to wrap his scarf around his face. After all the attention that he gathered earlier this morning, the last thing that he needed now was to pass out at the door. "Let's just get you to bed." Evi huffed quietly.

"Right then... Uh, how are we supposed to do that?" Jaune really didn't want to get a blood transfusion and another nickname all in the same day.

Evi began to grin as he pulled out a white cloth from his pouch. "I've got just the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"For the last time Yang, please stop." Ruby pleaded as she continued to cover her scarlet with her journal.

"Awww, you like Evi don't you?" Yang teased while continuing her assault. Ever since they were changed into their pajamas and secured their spots in the ballroom, Yang had begun to meddle with her sister and her most recent 'friend'.

"I only just met him Yang!" Ruby whined loudly. "I like him as a friend! No-not like that!"

"Could have fooled me lil sis." Yang rebutted with a playful grin on her face.

"Why do you do this whenever I meet someone whose a boy?" Ruby rhetorically asked.

"I'm just trying to help you expand your horizons Ruby." Yang waved her hand. She hadn't seen her sister act this flustered about anything that wasn't either cookies, strawberries, or weapons in a long time. She was usually too socially awkward whenever it came to any of the boys back at signal. The fact that Ruby was able to befriend a boy like Evi all on her own would make any older sister proud. 'Oh, she saying something, better pay attention again.' Yang hummed.

"-and then you would just beat up any boy that even cane close to me!" Ruby huffed.

Yang winced when she remembered all the boys that attempted to make a pass on Ruby. After the first few incidents with a few of them being punched into a wall and the remainder set ablaze, all of Signal knew to never EVER, date the weapon prodigy Ruby Rose. "Yeah, sorry about that Ruby. I'm just trying to keep you safe is all."

Ruby glared at her sister in disbelief. "Yang, Evi's different from all the other boys back at Signal."

Yang raised her brow after hearing this. "Oh? And makes you say that Hmm?" She asked curiously.

"Well for starters he helped me out when you ditched me. He's really funny to be around, he's also super handsom-" Ruby had realized that she was rambling thanks to her sister's grin growing wider from every compliment that she had mentioned earlier. Her face went red once again and fumbled her words to quickly fix her her previous statement. "I-I mean that he's a good friend! Yeah, that! A really nice friend." Ruby crossed her arms and faced away from her sister to hide her embarrassment.

Yang chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Riiiight, and I'm a healthy young woman that enjoys to look at topless boys all day."

Ruby blinked her eyes from her sisters statement. "But, don't you already do that Yang?"

The older sibling paused for a moment. "Huh, I do don't I?" Ruby nodded her head. "Well now that you mention it, I'm going to start doing that right now!" She quickly slumped onto her bright yellow sleeping bag and began to examine the fine material displayed before her.

"It's like a huge slumber party in here!" Yang exclaimed with her arms extended to emphasis her sentence.

"I don't know Yang," Ruby stated cautiously as she continued to write in her journal before being rudely interrupted by her sister. The things younger siblings have to endure nowadays made her think back as to why she was related to her. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys in here."

"I know I do." Yang admitted seductively as she stared across the ballroom to where a few male huntsmen began to show off their masculine physique. As she licked her lips enjoying the eye-candy displayed before her, her eyes stumbled upon a pretty peculiar sight. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating yet it still remained. She slowly nudged Ruby's shoulder to obtain her attention.

"Ugh, what now Yang?" Ruby growled from being interrupted... for the third time tonight.

"You may want to look at this sis." Yang jerked her head.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking abo-" She couldn't finish her sentence as they were glued onto the sight before her. What she saw, or what everyone else saw (except for Nora), was a blond haired boy, wearing a ridiculous blue onesie with bunny slippers to match and a blindfold stumble towards another boy. He had chestnut brown hair, with red goggles and a multicolored scarf cover his face and wore his clothes from this morning's assembly with his trademark pink shirt displayed for all to see. He was carrying a long bag on his shoulders while directing the blinded boy towards him.

"Okay, just keep moving forward and keep following my voice." Evi instructed as he continued to guide his friend. "Now turn right! N-no not that right, my right!

"Which way is your right?!" The blinded Jaune complained as he stumbled way off course and tripped over a pillow.

"Uh... my right?" Evi replied hesitantly

"You are terrible with directions you know that?!" Jaune groaned as he bravely marched forward

"I have to admit, this idea of mine sounded way better in my head than it did now."

"This idea of yours is the worst idea, ever, of all time." Jaune complained as some of the other initiates stepped away fro his hectic path.

"I'm a repairman, not a police officer my good man." Evi countered from several feet away. "Besides, we're almost there anyway."

"Can I take the blindfold off now? I've been walking for like a couple minutes now and my knees are sore from tripping over stuff." Jaune whined with his hand waving all over the place.

"Nonononono! You must not, under any circumstance, take off that blindfold!" Evi commanded. "Not to mention that I haven't even set up your base yet."

"Wha-what do you mean it's not set up yet?!" Jaune jerked backward almost falling over yet another sleeping bag.

"I've been busy trying to direct you from like the door, all the way to where we are right now!"

"Well how was I supposed to know where to go? You just said 'go that way!' and then you tied this thingy over my eyes!"

"It was just one direction! I even pointed it out where to go before I even tied the blindfold!"

As the two young huntsmen continued to rant at one another like an old married couple, they both stopped near the corner of the ballroom. Evi carefully unhooked the bag from his shoulder and placed it gently onto the ground. He unzipped it wide open and pulled out several black iron poles connected to a large, green piece of fabric. After a few swift movements, the components soon connected to one another to unveil... A tent? He double checked that everything was in order while adding a few special touches here and there before walking behind Jaune, and promptly guiding him towards the tent's open entrance. Once Jaune was safely inside, Evi zipped the door shut.

"Okay! You can take the blindfold now!" Evi ordered as he stood beside the tent. After a few seconds had passed, Jaune slowly unzipped the door just enough to stick out his hand and mutter a quiet thank you. Evi took hold of Jaune's hand and gave it a good shake before zipping it closed once more.

Once Evi's mission was complete, he stretched his arms before yawning silently. 'Mission complete!' Evi hummed to himself. While his arms were in the air, he noticed that the room was awfully quiet. So quiet in fact that if he dropped a nail onto the ground, it would echo. He turned his head slowly to see everyone in the ballroom stare at his direction.

It was a good thing that his face was covered right now, or else he would have fainted on the spot.

"Nothing to see here!" Evi announced loudly as he waved his arms to shoo the audience away. "Just someone who needed his privacy when they sleep, that's all. You can all go back and... talk amongst yourselves again." He then began to whistle slowly and walked away from the tent.

A majority of the initiates nodded their heads in understanding before resuming their recent activities. Well, almost everyone that is.

"What just happened?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Ruby replied back as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Evi called out cheerfully as he walked towards the two sisters. His colourful mask still hiding his face.

"Hi Evi!" Ruby replied back with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Pink Bird." Yang responded with a grin and a two finger salute.

Evi huffed at Yang's direction. "That hurts Yang, real bad."

Both girls began to giggle from Evi's antics and misfortunes. When they had both stopped laughing, "So what was that all about Evi?" Yang inquired as she sat cross legged towards the repairman.

"What was what all about?" Evi tiled his head to the side when he heard the question.

"Y'know," She quickly jerked her thumb behind herself. "That!"

Evi tilted his head the other to get a better view of the thing in question. That was when he stumbled upon his decorated tent. "Oh, oh you mean Fort Jaune?" Evi replied happily.

"Fort Jaune?" The two sisters asked in unison. Evi nodded his head vigorously while he began to undo his mask. Upon closer inspection, the tent sort of resembled a small castle. It had two yellow flags located at the front and at the back ends of it, a small cardboard tower stood beside it with a sign that said 'Fort Jaune', and on the front, a sheet of lined paper was fastened with a piece of tape. The crudely written sentence 'No Gurlz Allowed' could be seen in black marker. "Yeah, Jaune wasn't really comfortable sleeping out in the open and needed his privacy."

Yang's eyes went wide in discovering who was dressed in that blue onesie. "Wait, wait, wait... That was Jaune?!"

"Yep." Evi replied knowingly with a grin on his face.

Both girls blinked their eyes and turned towards one another in silence. After a few short seconds, they were trying their hardest to not laugh at their friend's attire but ultimately, failing in the end.

Evi quickly took part in their laughter as it was very contagious. Thankfully, Jaune was a heavy sleeper and was blissfully unaware what was transpiring outside of his throne room.

"In his defence, I thought his pajamas looked really comfortable." Evi admitted.

Yang rolled her eyes humorously until she noticed his clothes. "Speaking of pajamas, aren't you going to change into yours? You've been wearing that all day!"

Evi paused in realization when he looked at his lightish-red shirt. He quickly rose onto his feet, untied his scarf, took off the device on his back, unbuckled his utility belt and slowly attempted to remove his shirt.

Both girls went wide eyed when they saw what Evi was attempting to do. "W-Wait a s-second Evi!" Ruby cried out while covering her face. Evi was positioned just as he was about to lift up his shirt while Yang was snapped out of her perverse state of mind.

"Wha-what's the matter?!" Evi asked quickly as he looked around himself. Were they under attack?! Was there some sort of suprise challenge Headmaster Ozpin implemented within the ballroom to whittle down the amount of initiates for tomorrow?!

"What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted as she pointed towards Evi's direction.

Evi blinked his eyes and slowly looked down. Oh... So that's what she was worried about. "I'm changing into my pajamas?" Evi replied truthfully.

"B-b-but I don't see your pajamas anywhere!" Ruby pointed out. Was he going to sleep with nothing on like her sister during the summer?! Sure she had heard of what laid underneath the clothes of a man from that awkward health class back at Signal Academy, but to think her new friend Evi to strip and reveal it out in public display?! She wasn't physically prepared for this, she wasn't mentally prepared for this, and she definitely was **NOT** emotionally prepared for this at all!

Yang on the other hand... was a completely different story. She had known about the birds and the bee's from the multiple boys that met her standards back in the day. She would never really make it that far with her relationships since a majority of them were quick and painless. That, or the fact that she usually beat the crap out of any of them if they pushed further in and did anything inappropriate. In most cases though, they did. Not to mention that she had read her fair share of Yaoi during her free time at Signal Academy. Her imagination began to run wild with anticipation of what was bound to happen next. A small trickle of blood dripped from her nose as the images were to great, even for her. She couldn't help it though, she was a growing woman after all.

Both their trains of thought were forced to a halt after Evi's confession.

"I'm already wearing my pajamas."

...Huh?

Both girls stared at the young man in question suspiciously.

"I'm serious!" Evi huffed. "Here look!" Evi quickly removed his signature lightish-red without warning.

Both girls went wide eyed in shock once they saw what was hidden inside. Underneath his pink shirt... was a blue short sleeved shirt patterned with dark navy stripes. "Wha-?" Was all Ruby could say as she attempted to comprehend what had transpired.

Evi smiled at their silly expressions before slowly loosening his cargo pants. Once they hit the ballroom floor, his blue pladded pajama pants were proudly displayed for all to see.

"See? I told you so!" Evi quickly struck a pose to majestically reveal his hidden comforting clothes.

The girls, as well as the hunters around them, could only stare incredulously in what in the world just happened. Evi tilted his head in confusion when Ruby and Yang remained silent after a few minutes. "Uh, hello?" Evi asked slowly. "You guys there?"

"... Why are you wearing your pajamas under your clothes?" Yang inquired suspiciously.

"Well, why not?" Evi answered back. He shoved his hands within his pockets. "It's super comfy and it keeps me warm when it gets cold."

Everyone sweat dropped after hearing that simplistic answer as he gathered up his belongings, he deposited them within his utility belt, and withdrew a pillow and a rolled up sleeping bag. 'How does he do that?' They all thought in unison.

The two sister sighed simultaneously once Evi had finally rolled out his sleeping bag, and positioned himself nearby. Ruby sighed in relief as her eyes were saved from witnessing a life scarring moment. Yang sighed in disappointment for not having to see Evi's form. As she was sulking, she grabbed a tissue from her short pockets and promptly stuffed it into the leaking nostril.

While that was happening, Evi noticed something. "Hey what's that Ruby?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ruby stared at the object that caught Evi's attention and realized that it was her journal. She held her journal close to her chest remembering life a few days ago. "I'm writing a letter to my friends back in Signal Academy. I want to let them know about our first day here at Beacon. And a little bit about you maybe..." She mumbled that last bit quietly before staring back at her journal.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Yang teased playfully. Her action earned her a pillow to promptly hit her on the face.

"Shut up!" Ruby huffed as she glared at her sister. "At least you were able to graduate and come here with all of your friends. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Well there's Jaune. He's... Nice." Yang counted down slowly with her fingers."Then there's the green Asian guy and his super strong friend,"

"And there's also me!" Evi beamed happily.

"Exactly! That's a four hundred percent increase since this morning!" Yang congratulated happily as confetti somehow appeared around them for such an achievement.

"Then there's Weiss." Ruby mentioned as she stared sadly at her journal. "That's a big negative friend right there. So back down to zero."

"There's no such thing as a negative friends Ruby. It just means that you got four friends and one super scary enemy!" Yang chirped while straightening her back and raising her nose high into the sky like a professor.

...*Thwomp!*

"Ha! Missed me!" Yang said loudly.

"...Ow." Evi groaned quietly. Yang stopped cheering and turned her head to see their friend Evi, back against the floor, rubbing his forehead. "What's with that pillow?! It felt like I got hit with a rock!"

"Ruby enjoys sleeping on memory foam pillows." Yang explained as she stretched her hand towards their fallen comrade. "It gives her the unfair advantage whenever we have a pillow fight."

"I can see why..." Evi took hold of Yang's hand and was pulled from the cold stone floor back to his cozy sleeping bag.

"Sorry Evi..." Ruby apologized as she quickly retrieved her beloved pillow. She slowly walked to her spot before flopping onto her sleeping bag. A huff escaped her lungs as she began to close her eyes.

"Ruby, it's only been one day. There are friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet!" Evi mentioned to comfort the sad huntress.

Ruby opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling for a few moments. The sound of a struck match could be heard nearby as the glow of several candles caught their attention.

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Yang asked curiously.

"That girl." Ruby stated as she continued to stare at the raven haired girl.

"Who?" Yang asked as she began to look at Ruby questioningly.

"Her!" Ruby pointed out. "She's helped us out with our problems with Weiss and left before I could say anything."

Yang smiled after hearing this and began to stand up. "Well if that's the case, why don't we go and say hello!" she quickly grabbed her sister's arm and promptly dragged her up to her feet.

"W-wait a minute Yang! What are you doing?!" Ruby whined as she was pulled further and further away from her sleeping bag. Her attempts were futile as she couldn't escape her grasp.

"Have fun!" Evi waved just as they were about to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." Yang added teasingly.

"Wait, what?" Evi asked confusingly. With her free hand, Yang took hold of Evi's shirt collar and began to drag the two hunters towards their newest destination, even if it was against their wishes. Ruby continued to struggle free while Evi was clawing at his throat for oxygen. "Can't... Breathe..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blake had just added the finishing touches to her spot along the wall so she could hopefully finish her book peacefully before she would head to bed. With her candles now lit, she folded her pillow, sat snugly along the wall began to read her book. She arrived only a few minutes ago thanks to earlier events that transpired after dinner back at the library. Although most of her cuts and bruises had been healed and sealed, the pain and fatigue still lingered a little while longer. Thanks to that, it caused her night vision to be not work properly. Not to mention that her bow causing the most pain just from stretching her sore limbs. Just as she was about to complete the second last chapter, her highly trained senses had picked up the sounds of a young girl struggling slowly growing louder. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could until she spotted the source of the ruckus heading her way. 'So much for completing it by tonight.' she thought in frustration before casting her amber eyes towards the noise makers.

"Hello!" Yang greeted loudly "I think you three know each other." When the primary coloured hunters had arrived, Yang had finally loosened her strong grip. Ruby crosses her her arms and faced away from her sister while Evi coughed violently while trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Is he... okay?" Blake inquired a while staring at the blue stripped boy on the ground.

"Who him? He's fine." Yang waved it off like it was nothing while Evi was still on the ground.

"I almost died from your grip Yang!" Evi complained with his face still facing away from Blake. "You could have just told me to come with you without cutting off my throat!"

"Meh, details." Yang replied back. Evi groaned at that comment.

Blake rolled her eyes at what was happening as she began to inspect the red themed girl. She looked oddly familiar. Then it clicked.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake inquired curiously.

Ruby's face began to heat up brightly when she heard that she was seen my yet another initiate. "Uh, yeah. My name is Ruby."

When Evi had gathered enough oxygen, he stood up, patted his clothes of any excess dirt and began to turn around for his introduction. "And my name is E-" He stopped midway once his wide yellow eyes saw surprised amber ones. He recognized that wavy, raven black hair and that bow from a mile away. "Oh, hey Blake!" Evi waved to his most recent friend.

The two sisters quickly turned their head towards Evi from what he had just said. 'Huh?!' they both thought in unison.

Blake was quite surprised when she reunited with the repairman once more. A playful smile graced her lips. "Hi Evi. I didn't recognize you without your pink shirt."

The two audience member now gave their full attention towards the girl clad in a black, short skirted yukata. 'Wha-?!' As the two sisters were confused as to what was happening, Evi and Blake decided to catch up on a few things.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Blake."Evi pouted while crossing his arms

"So, were you able to make it in time for your appointment?" She inquired.

A smile of achievement was visible on Evi's face as he struck a pose. "I am pleased to announce that I was in fact, able to make it all the way to the other side of the Academy, in less that four minutes."

"How were you able to do that? This place is huge!" She asked curiously.

"I had a bit of help from a few passers-by while I was sliding down the hallways." Evi rubbed the back of his neck.

"You... slid down the hallway?" Blake tilted her head in confusion. What was he, a Vytalian rocket luge athlete?

"Yep! I even crashed through the fourth story window!" Evi admitted sheepishly.

"... How are you still alive at this point?" Really, she wanted to know his secret to survival.

"Eh, I've suffered much worse injuries than that back in Vale. Speaking of injuries, how are yours treating you?" His voice filled with concern.

"Mine are all sealed up now. I'm just a bit tired from using my Aura for so long. Though shouldn't i be the asking that?"

Evi began to twist his arms back and forth. "They're getting better... sort of. After a good night sleep, I'll be good as new!"

"Would someone explain what's going on right now?!" Yang shouted out loudly, causing a certain ice princess to be rudely awaken.

Evi and Blake stopped with their banter and faced the two sisters with looks of shock, confusion, and frustration etched in their entire being.

"Oh, sorry about that." Evi apologized. "Ruby, Yang, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake, meet my other friends Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you Blake!" Ruby offered her hand towards the bookworm.

"Likewise..." Blake stated, completely ignoring the handshake for her book.

When things suddenly became awkward, Evi found that this was his cue to leave. "Well, I'm off to bed so I'll see you guys in the morning. So night, night!" Evi yawned as he walked back towards his sleeping bag.

"Night Evi." The three girls said in unison before returning into an awkward silence.

After traversing past several sleeping hunters, he finally made it back to his sleeping bag. Once he sat down, he doubled checked if all his belongings were nice and snug within his utility belt before attempting to sleep. Just as he was about to head for bed, his eyes shot open when he completely forgot about one last thing.

He forgot to have his midnight snack.

He face palmed himself for not remembering this important task earlier. It was part of his routine after all. So he pulled himself back onto his feet once more and began to head for the door. 'I wonder if they have those cream filled cookies here at Beacon.' Evi thought to himself. Just as he was about to exit the room, he heard the sounds of a familiar heiress shouting at a familiar blond woman. Their noise levels were slowly escalating to the point where some of the other, sleepier hunters were beginning to stir.

'I better stop them before they wake everyone in the room.' Evi thought as he quickly, and carefully, walked towards the four girls in question. His midnight snack could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

Back to girls...

"What's your problem with my sister?! She was just trying to be nice!" Yang shouted towards Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss countered back.

This argument had been going on for a whole minute. Ruby was attempting to calm Weiss and Yang while the two louder girls continued to argue about dust knows what. On the sidelines, Blake grumbled at the seen before her. All she wanted to do was to finish her book before she went to bed! Was that so much to ask for nowadays?! She sighed in frustration to have her reading time to be ruined and slow grabbed hold of her candle and quickly blew them out, completely covering the entire room in darkness.

"Ah! Who turned out the lights?!" Ruby cried out in fear.

"Well I guess this is our cue to leave now then." Yang huffed out in exasperation.

"Finally, now if you can please step aside Ruby, I have to go to sleep. I need to be in top condition for the initiation tomorrow." Weiss commanded.

"That's not Ruby." Blake pointed out. Her night vision slowly returning, only providing her to see their eyes and silhouettes in the darkness.

"What are you talking about? She is clearly standing right in front of me! I can even see her bright red eyes looking at me!" Weiss complained loudly.

"Uh, Weiss? I'm over here... And my eyes are silver." Ruby explained while standing beside her sister Yang.

"And I've been standing across from you this entire time princess!" Yang huffed loudly.

"Wait a minute." Weiss demanded. "If I'm here, and she's sitting on the ground, and you two are over there... Who am I currently looking at right now?"

All four girls thought about that for a moment before slowly turning their heads towards their newest arrival. After a few moments of silence, a loud growling sound of an Ursa could be heard from the new arrival as it began to stare directly at them. Out of instinct, Yang quickly rush towards the hidden beast and punched it with all of her might down onto the floor. The sound of it crashing onto the floor could beard amongst the four girls.

"Was that an Ursa?!" Ruby panicked while holding onto her sister.

"But that's impossible!" Weiss replied quickly while trying to asses the situation. "How could something as lumbering as an Ursa manage to make its was in here?!"

"Don't look at me! All I did was punch it!" Yang answered. "Now that I think about it, I was pretty weak if it just went down with only one of my unarmed punches."

"Are you sure that was even an Ursa?" Blake cautiously asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like one." Ruby recalled. "Blake, could you light up your candles again please?"

Blake quickly relit her candles as its feint glow showered around them. The creature much was smaller and skinnier than the usual Ursa as it laid face first to the ground in front of Yang. Upon closer inspection, the creature didn't have any bone plates protrude from its skin as a small smoke trail emanate from its most recent bump. For some reason, it was wearing a familiar navy blue stripped shirt with a pair of blue pladded pajama... pants.

...Uh oh.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake slowly turned looked at one another before turning their attention towards Yang, whose fist was still smoking from inflicting such a powerful punch. Once Yang realized that she accidentally knocked out their friend Evi, she paled.

"Whoops..." Yang said as she bent down while attempting to poke his cheek. "Uh, Evi? You ok?"

"Does he look okay you dolt?! You just knocked him out cold without a second thought!" Weiss shouted in a hushed tone.

"Evi? Talk to me Evi!" Ruby pleaded as she began to violently shake his shoulders.

"My names Agent Washingtub..." Evi mumbled before his head drooped downward.

The four sleeping beauties sighed at the sight of their friend passed out on the floor. Weiss cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Let us never speak of what had happened tonight. Agreed?" Weiss decreed.

"Agreed." the remaining three girls said in unison. Yang took hold of Evi's right and dragged him once more towards his sleeping bag with the assistance of Ruby who was pulling his other arm. When they tucked the poor victim into his bed, Yang signalled Blake an OK sign and she blew out the candles.

Hopefully, he won't remember what had happened a few minutes ago.

**Poor, Poor Evi. Will he ever have a moment where he won't be injured or unconscious? NOPE! Where's the fun in that?! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So this is Nutshop here saying Stay Handsome and Have a nice day :D**


End file.
